Ch1 Blood Ties Asiya's Story
by KitsuneBeauty79
Summary: Part 1 of a 2 part series about a young youkai who is orphaned at a young age. The detectives stumble into her life by accident & turn the life as she kows it upside down. They bring chaos & the truth of her lineage.
1. Ch1 Blood Ties: The Detectives

Asiya lays snuggled up on her couch hypnotized by the flames dancing in the fireplace. The argument she had with her best friend earlier in the day begins to play in her mind.

"Asiya, Ka'imi told me that you threw yourself at him again last night at Mia's party when I left! Why do you keep trying to get at my boyfriend!? Can't you get your own mand?" Arani accuses.

"What!? Girl please!! I can't stand your boyfriend and I sure in the hell did not throw myself at him last night or any other night that he claims I did. I've never been attracted to him and I can't believe you are accusing me of this shit again!! I'm so sick of these ridiculous accusations! WTF is wrong with you Arani?! Instead of coming at me foul, why don't you question your boy on his obsession with me! Don't you think it is strange that ever since you hooked up with him that's all he seems to do is talk about me!? You're an idiot for believing him and I'M NOT DOING THIS WITH YOU AGAIN!!! IF YOU WANT TO BELIEVE HIM FINE I CAN CARE LESS I'M DONE!!!" Asiya fires back furiously. She turns her back on Arani and begins to walk away from her.

Arani glares at the back of Asiya's head and then grabs her by her shoulder and flips her around, slapping her across the face. Stunned by the sudden hit, Asiya absentmindedly rubs her throbbing cheek.

"LIAR! Ka'imi told me you would say that. You never wanted me to be with him. You're nothing but a jealous BITCH! And I'm going to KILL YOU once and for all!" Arani screams and pulls a dagger from behind her back. She lunges at Asiya and with lightning speed, Asiya dodges her attack and throws her over her shoulder.

"Arani! What the hell has gotten into you?! Have you lost your fuckin mind?!" Asiya screams.

She blocks Arani's second attack and sweeps her leg; knocking her to the ground.  
Arani attacks a third time and almost slices Asiya's throat; Asiya side steps her and hits her in the back of her head with her fists.  
Arani. Arani falls to the floor once more. At her wits end, Asiya's eyes glaze over and she mumbles some words; vines reach up from the ground and wrap themselves around Arani. Fear blankets over Arani's face.

"What is this!" She screeches.

Asiya looks down at her best friend with tears welling in her eyes._**...Oh Arani I know I should kill you but I don't have the heart to do it. Why has it come to this...**_ Asiya thinks to herself and then turns and runs off.

A loud crash from her bedroom abruptly pulls her out of her thoughts. Her neck snaps in the direction of the stairs but she sees nothing. Her heart begins to pound in her chest as she listens to her intruder hop into her bedroom window. To her dismay a few more intruders hop into her room as well. In an instant she is up from the couch and silently ascending the stairs. Asiya's heart is thundering in her chest so loudly that she begins to fear that her intruders may hear her coming because of it. She mentally calms herself down by reaching for her dagger that she usually keeps securely attached to her thigh but heart drops in her stomach when she finds it is not there.

"Shit. I left it in my room!" She curses to herself.

She tip-toes back down the stairs and into the kitchen. As soon as she has a large kitchen knife securely in her grasp, she soundlessly walks back up the stairs and settles in the shadow of her bedroom door. She peers into her room as three boys place the body of a third boy on her bed.

"We will stay here tonight and leave in the morning.I didn't sense the presence of anyone in this house so I think it is safe to say that it is empty. Hiei see if you can find the bathroom and get some bandages. We have to bandage Kuwabara up." One of the boys says.

The boy named Hiei walks toward the door. Asiya disappears around the corner and watches the boy named Hiei walk out of her room and into the bathroom she places a hand over her mouth to hold back the gasp that wanted to come out. _**...Oh my god! No fucking way!! It's him... How did he find me?...**_ She thinks to herself.  
That boy who's face she would never forget. She was with her friends at a house party and that was the one night where she got so drunk that she slept with some guy. Something she never did. That night was the first and last one night stand she ever had. When they had woken up the next morning he was such a fuckin prick. He made her feel so worthless that she would never forget that night as much as she had tried. _**...What the hell am I talking about! Of course he didn't find u stupid! U never told him where u lived... **_She shakes her head at her own absurdity._**...I can't believe he is here. Of all the people to break into my house it has to be him! But who the hell are those guys that he is with? And what the hell are they doing here...**_ She thinks to herself.

She watches him silently as he flicks on the light and searches her bathroom for bandages. Once he finds them, he walks back out of the bathroom and back into her bedroom. He hands the bandages to the boy sitting next to her bed and then sits on one of her end tables.  
Pushing her thoughts back about that night, Asiya kicks open her door and grabs the boy nearest to her. She pushes the blade to his throat. Despite the fact that he is over a foot taller than her she holds him securely with his body pulled far back. He has long red hair and a very muscular build. The other two boys rush her but stop in their tracks as she pulls her hostage closer to her.

"Don't he will be dead before you reach me. What are you doing in my house?" She demands icily.

The boy nearest to her bed motions for the boy named Hiei to stand down. He obeys.

"We were just in a fierce battle and our friend got injured. We came to the first place we could find to tend to his wounds" The boy answers.

Asiya scans his body from head to toe. He has black slicked back hair, brown eyes, and is also more than a foot taller than Asiya as well. He is wearing a leather coat, with a white tee underneath, dark blue jeans, and some airforce nikes.

"Please we just need to stay here tonight and we will be gone in the morning. We will not harm you." He implores.

Asiya stares at him intently, deciding if she will allow him and his friends to stay. Her hostage lets out a small whimper as the blade begins to slice into his neck but she does not loosen her grip on him. A small drop of blood begins to drip down the boy's neck. The scent of his blood pulls her attention away from the boy who was talking to her. His blood is so toxicating to her that she almost forgets the situation she is in. She closes her eyes and absentmindedly moves her head closer to his neck. This almost causes her hostage to loose his balance and fall over but to prevent this she gets on her tip toes. She inhales his blood deeply and an insatiable need to sink her teeth into his neck begins to grow inside of her. Inspite of herself she roughly pushes the boy to the floor. He falls to the ground and begins to rub his neck. He turns on her and his emerald orbs darken as he glares at her grudgingly.

"Fine but you leave in the morning." She says coldy not even acknowledging the looks she is getting from the boy on the floor.

She walks out of the room but stops as her eyes meet with the boy who is called Hiei. His black spiky hair and cold red eyes remind her of that night. She can feel her anger begin to stir inside of her. _**...Fuckin asshole of course he wouldn't remember...**_ She growls in her head. _**...Still the same prick he was back then...**_ She thinks to herself grudgingly. She sees a flicker of something in his eyes but it goes away just as quickly as it came.

"What are you looking at?" She challenges.

He rises from his seat and walks toward her but the boy with the slicked black hair places his hand on his chest to stop him.

"No Hiei don't." He says. Hiei snorts at his companion and turns away from him, sitting back in his seat.

"Hiei?" _**...As much of a prick that he is Damn he still looks good...**_ She thinks to herself. "What kind of name is Hiei? Your parents must of had a good sense of humor." Asiya says trying to pick a fight.

Hiei gets up once more but the boy with the slicked black hair gives him a look that makes him stop in his tracks. Hiei snorts at Asiya and returns to his seat once again. His eyes flash at her dangerously and she winks at him in response. She glances over at the boy laying on her bed and notices the puddle of red underneath him. She inwardly sighs.

"What is your name? She asks the boy with the slicked back hair.

"Yusuke. What's yours?" He answers.

"Asiya." She answers. "What is wrong with him?" She asks.

Hiei answers her. "He is hurt on'na. You aren't very smart are you?" He hisses at her.

Asiya glares at him. "I meant where is he hurt baka!" She counters angrily.

He smirks at her cheekily. She walks toward Hiei and Yusuke gets in her path. She steps back slightly very aware of how much taller he is of her.

"He is cut deeply in his side." He answers looking down at her.

Asiya's eyes flash dangerously at Hiei and his smirk widens mockingly. He winks at her from behind Yusuke's back. Asiya begins to tremble as rage fills inside of her. With great effort on her part, she turns away from Hiei and goes to the side of the boy laying on the bed. She reaches into her nightstand by the bed and pulls out a dagger. She raises the dagger above the unconscious boy and Yusuke grabs her wrist.

"What are you doing?" He challenges.

"Don't I'm trying to help. He is dying." She says simply. Yusuke lets go of her wrist and she cuts open the side of the unconscious boys shirt. Asiya winces at the sight of his wound, the cut is so deep that you can see his rib cage. She reaches for one of the bandages and begins to clean his wound.

"What is his name?" She asks trying to take her mind off of how disgusting this boys wound is.

"Kuwabara." He answers her.

"And his name?" She asks motioning to her hostage earlier.

"Kurama." He answers simply.

She glances at the two other boys in the room and both of them are glaring daggers at her. She smirks haughtily at their glares and continues cleaning the unconscious boy's wounds. Tears begin to stream uncontrollably down her cheeks and she reaches for a bandage and soaks it with her tears. She places the saturated cloth on Kuwabara's side and tapes it up. She stands up and looks down at the cloth; immediately the boy's blood begins to saturate the cloth. The cloth begins to glow and the blood slowly disappears, as if it was returning into the boy's body! Yusuke, Hiei, and Kurama stand there in awe as the blood that was under the boy's body slowly disappears from the bed.

Kuwabara's eyes shoot open and he grabs Asiya by her throat and lifts her into the air.

"I'm trying to help." She says in a strangled tone.

She attempts to rip his hand from her neck but he has an iron grip on her neck. With confusion written all over his face, he lets her go. She falls on her butt with a loud thud.

"What that hell happened? Where are the demons? Where am I? The last thing I remember is fighting that demon and him slicing me in my side and then everything went black. And now I open my eyes and I'm here in this house and she is standing over me. Who is she?" Kuwabara says.

Not waiting for anyone to answer, Asiya scrambles to her feet and hurries out of the room. Once down the stairs, she sits back in front of her fireplace. She watches the flames while listening to the boys upstairs explain to Kuwabara what happened.

"We retreated from the demons as soon as we seen you hit the ground . We brought you here to tend to your wounds. That girl that was standing over you, this is her house and she just saved your life by healing you." Kurama answers him.

Kuwabara looks down at his bandage. "Damn she did a good ass job. How did she do it? I'm completely healed. I don't feel any pain or anything." He states impressed.

"With her tears." Kurama answers simply as if it is perfectly normal for a person to heal another person with their tears.

A stunned silence comes over Kuwabara. "Then that would make her a Water Demon wouldn't it? Does Koenma know she is here?" He asks.

"Hey Baka. Think about it, if Koenma knew she was here we would've known to. " Hiei grunts. _**...Asiya. Hn. So that was that girls name from that one night. And this is her house. Wow who would of thought we would accidently stumble upon her spot. I should of been a little nicer the next morning cuz damn she was a freak. I wouldn't of minded to keep her around...**_ He smiles to himself.

How could he forget those violet eyes. He remembers that night very clearly. He had watched her the whole night and noticed how she turned down every boy's advancement in that place but him. He was almost intimidated but he approached her anyway and she accepted his advancements and took it to the next level. But he knew from when he first saw her that she would be his at the end of the night. He had to admit she was one of his best conquests.

"Oh yea your right." Kuwabara says pulling Hiei out of his thoughts.

"Of course I'm right." Hiei barks back.

"Well now that we have all agreed that she is a demon, why don't we go downstairs and ask her how long she has been here." Kurama interjects.

The four of them head downstairs. Asiya makes no attempt to acknowledge their presence in the living room, she just continues staring into the flames in her fireplace. They come up behind her.

"Are you hungry?" She asks.

None of them respond. "Yea actually I am." Kuwabara answers. Yusuke, Hiei, and Kurama's eyes flash at him angrily.

"What?! I'm starving!" Kuwabara whines.

"Sit down I'll make something to eat for you." She says getting up from her seat and heads into the kitchen.

Once the food is done, she comes out of the kitchen with a big tray and places it in front of the boys on the coffee table. They all look at the food, wearily. A knowing smirk spreads across Asiya's face.

"Please help yourself. I didn't poison your food or anything. If I wanted you all dead you would be." She says simply. Still no one reaches for the food.  
"Look fellas I offered you something to eat cuz I know you probably have some questions for me. I always find it easier to answer questions after my guests have eaten." She says warmly and seats herself on a reclining chair close to her fireplace.

Yusuke, Hiei, and Kurama glance at each other with puzzled looks on their faces but Kuwabara is the only one who shrugs his shoulders and dives into the food. The others begin to eat after Kuwabara begins to serve himself seconds. Asiya becomes entranced by the flames once again and flashes of the night that her family was murdered swirl in her mind. Tears begin to well in her eyes as the painful memory starts to play out in her mind's eye.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" A voice interrupts her her thoughts.

She looks up at the owner of the voice and it is Hiei. _**...I'm really starting to hate him...**_ She thinks to herself and then wipes her eyes quickly. "Nothing. Why are you watching me anyway?" She snaps at him.

He turns slightly pink. "I wasn't watching you on'na Kurama asked if you had something to drink and you just sat there in a daze." Hiei snips back.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Asiya says jumping to her feet. Her sudden movement causes the boys to almost rise to their feet. "What would you like to drink?" She asks.

They all spit out different requests and Asiya disappears into the kitchen and comes back out with a tray of drinks. She once again returns to her seat and stares into the fire. Her thoughts begin to swirl again.

"How did you heal Kuwabara with your tears?" Another voice asks interrupting her thoughts.

She looks over at Yusuke. "I don't know I've always been able to do that. I can do a lot of things. I don't know how but I just can why do you ask?" She asks.

Yusuke opens his mouth to answer her but a small growl catches her ears. Her head snaps in the direction the growl is coming from and she gets out of her seat.

"What is wrong?" Yusuke asks sensing the alarm in her stance.

"Can't you hear that?" She asks no looking at him.

"I can." Kurama says getting up from his seat.


	2. Ch2 Blood Ties: Trip To The Spirit World

Asiya is already at her window peering out when Kurama comes to her side. It is pitch black outside so the two of them squint their eyes until they adjust to the darkness. Yellow eyes begin to come into focus. Asiya's eyes scan the rest of the beings body. Her eyes widen as the body of a massive wolf demon with black spiked hair comes into focus. He has the features of a human, and is covered from his chest down with gray fur. She swallows the gasp that almost came out _**...Dammit,these idiots led them right to my house...**_she thinks to herself grudgingly looking past the demon. A growl hums in the wolf's throat, bringing Asiya's attention back to him. Her eyes widen as he lifts one of his massive hands.

"Tsuku hinote jutsu!" She screams out just before his hand makes contact with her window.

White flames errupt around her house and burn the hand of the demon. He howls in pain. The flames reveal the rest of his pack who have already surrounded her house.  
_**...Damn! We're surrounded! I should of never let them stay here! Now look! A pack of wolf demons! 4 youkai and one human against a pack of wolf demons! There is no way we can take on all of them. Who the hell are these guys and what the hell did they do to provoke a pack of wolf demons! What the hell am I going to do? If I leave my house they will ravage it but if I stay we may all end up dead! SON OF A BITCH!! What should I do? We need to get out of here but I don't want to leave my house!..**__._Asiya thinks to herself frantically.

"ASIYA!!! It is you we want you cursed wench! You have a debt to pay to us!!" The leader of the pack howls, pullin Asiya out of her thoughts once again.

_**...ME! But I have done nothing? I've stayed away from wolf demons since that one time! Could they be here for revenge? But that was so many years ago! And an accident! What debt is he talking about? Why Me?..**__._She thinks to herself utterly perplexed.

"Come out here you scary bitch! I will rip your heart out and eat it!! We have unfinished business." The leader bellows.

"You aren't very popular are you." Hiei says cheekily _**...who the hell is this woman? why would wolf demons want to attack her. They only bother u if u bother them or they are starving and they all seem well fed...**_ Hiei thinks to himself.

Asiya snorts at him and disappears from her living room. She reappears 10 feet away from her home. _**...I will lure them away from my house and create a diversion. That way the others can get away. If these wolves are after me then there is no sense in dragging them into it...**_ Asiya decides.

"Hey UGLY! Who are you talking to? I'm over here!" Asiya hollers.

The leader of the pack turns around at the sound of her voice and rushes her. His pack follows but he growls at them to back off and they immediately obey. He lunges at her but she ducks down and sweeps his leg. She whispers some words under her breath and viness spring up from the ground and wrap themselves around his body. He flexes his chest and the vines break. _**...he is strong...**_ Asiya thinks to herself and dodges another attack. She does a back flip as another attack just misses her chest. _**...DAMMIT he is fast to!...**_She thinks to herself as she sidesteps the demon and knocks him to the ground with a power punch to his chest. Before she has time to strike him again, he has her by the throat and pinned to the ground. She attempts to rip his hand from around her throat but he just tightens his grip on her as he lifts her off the ground and into the air. He waves her at his pack as an offering and they immediately make their way to him.

"Shield down." Asiya whispers in a strangled voice.

The white flames go back into the ground and the boys in her house run out and begin to attack the pack. A fierce battle errupts between the four boys and the wolf demons. The leader throws her to the ground, forgetting about her for the moment to helps his pack fight back.

She hits the ground gasping for air, holding her neck_. __**..That muther fucker! I'll kill him!..**_She thinks to herself angrily.

She rises to her feet and looks for the leader of the pack on the battle field. She spots him in fierce battle with the man named Kuwabara. She runs toward him. She dodges the attack of a wolf demon and kills him effortlessly. She takes out about three more wolf demons on the way to their leader. He grabs Kuwabara by the throat and lifts him off of the ground. Asiya jumps up and buries her dagger into the middle of his back. The demon howls and knocks her off his back with his massive arm. She goes flying and slams into a tree near by. Her broken body slumps to the ground and she groans slightly as she slowly gets to her feet. The leader of the pack kicks her in her side before she can get to her feet. She slams into the tree once more. She holds onto her side with one hand and uses the other to lift herself up on all fours. Blood splutters out of her mouth as he kicks her in her ribs again. She almost passes out when she hears her ribs crack. The demon then lifts her by the back of her neck into the air. Her body screams out in pain as it is straightened out. Despite the pain piercing her body she swings vainly at the demon who has her captive. He laughs at her pathetic attempt to defend herself.

"You are a fiesty little demon aren't you?" He whispers into her ear. "And a pretty one at that. I am going to violate every piece of u before I kill u." He purrs in her ear.

He licks her face with his giant red tongue and she spits in his face in defiance. He chuckles at her defiance. He wraps his hand around her throat and holds her up against the tree. He inhales her scent deeply and she turns her face away from him.

"Before I start my pretty I am going to tell you who I really am so that u know who did this to u." He growls. "I always wanted you Asiya. It was you who I wanted to hook up with but you never gave me a chance. So I hooked up with your pathetic little friend Arani just so I can be near you." He says in a voice she knows all to well. Asiya's eyes widen twice the size of her head.

"Ka-Kaimi?" She stammers out.

"Yes. Asiya it is me. This is my little secret. I am a wolf demon. And I have fallen in love with you. I've loved you since the first time I saw you.." He whispers with a deep seated longing in his voice.

Her eyes widen. "But how? How can that be? You are human." She stutters ignoring completely the fact that he just said that he loved her.

"Aww but I'm only half human my pretty." He answers her.

Asiya's eyes widen. _**...A hanyou? How could I not have known. Why wasn't I able to tell? How did a mere hanyou learn to hide the scent of his demon blood all this time? And not only that, how is a hanyou leading a pack of real wolf demons? Surely they would've of killed him. They would of never accepted him.... **_She thinks in disbelief.

"Because it was I alone who killed their leader. They follow me because they fear for their lives and for the lives of their children." Kaimi whispers in Asiya's ear.

_**...Did he just read my mind?...**_ She asks herself.

"Yes I have the ability to read the minds of demons. A gift my father, Ookami Kiyoudai-Sama passed onto me before I took his life." Kaimi purrs in Asiya's ear.

Asiya's eyes widen twice the size of her head._** ..This half-breed took out the great wolf demon?...**_She thinks.

Kaimi lifts Asiya off her feet and holds her against the tree."THERE WAS NOTHING GREAT ABOUT MY FATHER!! HE WAS WEAK AND I HAVE ALWAYS BEEN GREAT!! THAT IS WHY IT WAS I ALONE WHO KILLED HIM." Kaimi growls at her, pulling her attention back to him.

"But none of that matters now. I will have you once and for all!" Kaimi growls and rips open Asiya's pants.

"I'll kill you for this." Asiya protests in a strangled voice.

She screams in agony when he enters her. Her head is spinning and she feels as if she is going to throw up. He pushes into her broken body with such verocity that is sends waves of unbearable pain throughout her body. Every time he pulls out and pushes back into her it feels as if he is ripping her in half. A pool of vomit forms in the back of her throat and threatens to pour forth out of her mouth but it doesn't. She is in such agonizing pain that she is all to glad when cool darkness blankets over her.

Hiei comes out of nowhere and buries his katana into Kaimi's back. Kaimi yelps in pain and stumbles back, dropping Asiya to the ground. In one quick move Hiei pulls his katana out of Kaimi's back and slices his head right off of his shoulders. The demon's head rolls in one direction and his body falls to it's knees and stumbles over lifeless.

Hiei walks over to the unconscious female youkai and attempts to lift her up but is knocked to the ground as she rises in the air. Asiya's whole appearance has changed. Her eyes and hair are a milky white.

"RAIKOU NO JUTSU!!!" She bellows.

Storm clouds gather in the air and lightning strikes the groud. A thunderous scream echoes from her throat and the lightning surrounds her like a protective sphere. Another thunderous scream echoes in the air and the lightning reaches out like arms from her body and lifts up the rest of the demonpack.

In moments her prey is turned to dust. The arms of lightning go back into the sky and disappear into the clouds. Asiya's eyes roll into the back of her head and she falls out of the sky. Hiei catches her before she hits the ground. Her eyes open slightly to look at Hiei for a moment and then close.

She can hear people around her and wants nothing more than to get away from them. She feebly attempts to push the one who is lifting her up away but she has no more strength left in her. But she will not give up, she is determined to free herself from her captors. She struggles against them once more.

"Stop moving we are here to help you. We are taking you inside to treat your wounds." A distant voice commands calmly.

Asiya allows her body to relax against the one that is carrying her and slips into darkness...


	3. Ch3 Blood Ties: Forgotten Memory

Asiya returns back to the night her family was murdered. She is 5 years old and her and her family are sitting by the fireplace in the living room, talking about their day. A soft knock at the door interrupts their conversation. Asiya gets up to answer the door, and it is her friend Kioko. A warm smile spreads across Asiya's face.

"Hello!" she squeaks happily.

"Hi. Umm sorry I didn't call but I just thought I would stop by for a minute." Kioko says shyly.

"No worries! You are always welcome here. Come in!" Asiya squeaks happily. "I love when you visit you know that." She says and turns to lead Kioko to the living room.

Asiya's mother gives Kioko a warm smile and in response she smiles weakly back at her. Kioko looks at the clock anxiously, causing Asiya to look at her curiously. An uncomfortable feeling spreads over Asiya's body but she shrugs it off. Kioko joins in on the board game that Asiya and her family are playing. Kioko fidgits around nervously. _**...What is with her?... **_Asiya thinks to herself as Kioko looks over at the clock for the second time.

"Are you okay Kioko? What's the matter?" Asiya asks touching Kioko's hand.

Kioko is staring at the clock and nearly jumps out of her skin at Asiya's touch.

"Oh I'm sorry Asiya I was lost in thought. Nothing is the matter." Kioko answers quickly and then takes her turn, while trying to secretly glance at the clock once again.

Ten minutes go by and Kioko looks at the clock for like the hundreth time. She jumps up from her seat, startling everyone and announces that she has to leave. She rushes to the door before anyone can say anything and leaves. Asiya and her family look at each other with questioning glances and return to their game. Asiya finds it hard to concentrate on the game because her mind is spinning with Kioko's peculiar behavior. Asiya's mother picks up the dice and throws it on the board. A foreboding feeling blankets over Asiya and she subconsiously looks up to the see-through ceiling. Her eyes widen at the sight of a large demon glaring down at her from outside. She gasps and points a shaky finger at the demon. Asiya's family look up to the ceiling, following Asiya's shaky finger and gasp at the sight above them. Asiya's mother picks her up and places her in her bedroom, on her bed. She whispers some words and blue flames errupt around the bed.

"Asiya no matter what happens! Do not leave this room. You have to remain safe. Do not interfere. Stay put." She orders before she walks out of the room.

The demon crashes through the roof and into the living room. He lands on the coffee table, shattering it into a million pieces. The demon goes for Asiya's older sister first because she is the closest to him. They erupt in fierce battle. Asiya's brother joins in the fight when her sister is knocked to the ground. Her sister slowly gets up and attacks the demon once more. He catches her by her throat and squeezes her neck until her head exploads. Her headless body falls to the floor limply. A curddling scream echoes from the demons throat as a blue blade is pushed through his side. He pushes his hand through Asiya's brother's heart, killing him instantly. Asiya whimpers as the lifeless bodies of her brother and sister are thrown into her mother's room. She jumps off of her mother's bed and goes to the sides of her siblings causing the flames that surrounded her protectively to go back into the floor. Tears are pouring down her face as she touches her sister's arm and then her brother's arm.

"Sissy...brother..." She whimpers.

A large shadow towers over her as she mourns for her siblings; she looks up at the shadow and her eyes widen. She runs for her mother's closet but the demon blocks the closet door and stares down at her hungrily. He stretches out one of his massive hands to grab her, but Asiya shrinks away from his hand and pushes herself underneath her mother's bed. She screams for her mother and father to help her and the demon is sent flying across the room by a power blast from her father. The demon hits the wall on the other side of the room and falls to the floor with a loud thud. Her father comes to her and reaches for her under the bed. Asiya grabs her father's hand, but before he could pull her out from under the bed, the demon rises to his feet and pushes a blade through her father's back; causing all his movements to cease. Asiya stares at her father helplessly while her father's life leaves his eyes.

"Ba ba..." She whimpers as a fresh set of tears pour down her face.

Her father's body is lifted and tossed to the side. Asiya freezes as the demon looks under the bed at her. She wants to scream, she wants to run but she is paralyzed with fear. Her voice is gone and her body will not obey her commands to get away. Tears stream down her face. The demon stares at her with maniacal eyes and grabs her by her wrists. He begins to pull her from under the bed but releases her suddenly. His eyes widen as a blade pushes through him, the same way the demon's blade was pushed through Asiya's father. He is lifted from the floor and tossed through the wall into the living room. Asiya gasps at the sight of her mother. Her appearance has changed and she has never seen her mother look so fierce. Her mother's hair has become raven back and her face is as white as snow. Her eyes are a pupiless black and there are purple markings around her face. Power emanates around her mother with the intent to kill so thick that it made Asiya sick to her stomach.

"Ma Ma." She stammers out.

Her mother's pupiless eyes stare back at her. They are so fearsome that she feels as if she is being sucked into a black void but they are soft. Chills shiver down Asiya's spine. _**...Do not interfere beloved. Stay where you are and do not move. Understand...**_Her mother's serene voice echoes in her mind. Asiya nods her head in obedience and does not move from her hiding place.

Asiya's mother and the demon explode in a fierce battle. Her mother's speed and power attacks are amazing but the demon is just as good. The battle seems to go on for eternity when the demon uses an omnipotent attack that knocks her mother to the ground. He falls to the ground exhausted. The two of them lay on the ground for a long time. To Asiya's horror the demon rises slowly to his feet and with his last ounce of strength, he forms an ice-blade and stabs Asiya's mother through the stomach. The demon then pulls the blade from her mother's stomach and raises it over her heart. Asiya screamed before she could stop herself and dashes from under the bed to her mother's side. She throws her little body over her mother's body.

"STOP!!! I will go with you just please don't kill her!" She screams at the demon.

A fresh set of tears stream down Asiya's face. The demon pauses for a moment. "PLEASE!!! DON'T KILL HER!! I will go with you. I will go with you. Just leave her alone." Asiya pleads.

An evil grin spreads across the demons face. Asiya is thrown away from her mother before the demon could respond. She flies to the other side of the house and slams into the wall. Her broken little body hits the floor with a loud thud. She looks up hurt and confused at her mother as if asking her why she had thrown her. Just as her eyes meet her mother's, the demon's blade pierces her mother's heart.

"MOTHER!!!" Asiya screams out sitting up in her bed.

Her heart is pounding and she is dripping with sweat. She looks around her room disorientated. Her breathing is heavy and tears fall down her face._** ...Just another nightmare... **_she thinks to herself and places her hand on her head. _**...Fuck when will these nightmares ever stop? I don't know how much more of this I could take...**_ She thinks to herself panting. She throws herself back down on her pillows and takes a deep breath to calm herself down. She groans as her body begins to throb in pain due to her deep breathing. She lifts up her blankets and sees herself bandanged up. She slowly sits up on the bed and sighs heavily. _**....Kaimi... **_She thinks to herself angrily.

Someone comes barging in Asiya's room. "What is wrong? What happened? We heard you scream from downstairs." It is Kurama.

"A nightmare." Asiya answers darkly.

"A nightmare? What kind?" Kurama ask concerned.

"None I want to share" Asiya answers him cooly.

He looks away a little hurt but doesn't question her any further.

"I'm sorry Kurama I didn't mean to be rude." She apologizes feeling like such a bitch. "I've never shared them with anyone and I would rather just forget about them." She says.

Kurama nods his head compassionately. Asiya looks away from him still feeling like a jerk for being so rude. "How did I end up in my bed last night. The last thing I remember is passing out outside...n-a-k-e-d."

Asiya's face turns beet red and she buries her face into her blanket.

"Oh yes well don't worry we didn't look to much. Hiei carried you upstairs and put you in your bed and me and Yusuke bandaged you up. By the way you have a very beautiful body." Kurama winks at Asiya teasingly. "And then each one of us took turns checking on your throughout the night." Kurama finishes.

Asiya turns an even brighter red at the thought of Yusuke and Kurama seeing her in all her nakedness. She does not take her face from her blanket. Kurama laughs at her embarrassment and comes and sits next to her. He places his hand on her back tenderly.

"Oh come now Asiya no need to be embarrassed. It isn't like you have anything that we haven't seen." He teases.

"Shut up Kurama and please get out so I can put some clothes on." Asiya warns.

Kurama recoils his hand from Asiya's back and gets up from the bed.

"Right. Well I'll be downstairs if you need anything." Kurama says and then rushes out of her bedroom.

Asiya gets up from her bed and goes to her bathroom to take a shower. She washes her body tenderly and gets out. She looks in her mirror and blushes at the thought of her guests seeing her naked. Her eyes darken as she remembers what Kaimi did to her. _**...I will kill him the next time I see him...**_ she promises herself and then gets dressed.

Asiya looks out her bedroom window once she is dressed and her hair is done. It is a foggy and dreary day. She walks out of her bedroom and quietly shuts her door. She is at the top of the stairs about to descend them when a girls voice stops her in her tracks.

"Koenma wishes to see her right away Yusuke. As soon as you told me what happened last night and gave me her description Koenma verified it. She is the Asiya we have been looking for." The girl says.

The urgency in this girl's voice makes Asiya feel very uncomfortable. She stays at the top of the stairs debating if she should sneak out of her window or go down. _**...Looking for me? Who are these people? And who is this Koenma person who wants to see me? I mean what do I really know about these people? After last night I don't want no more surprises or to meet any new people. These men already know to much about me. But they can't be all that bad because they took care of me in my weakened state. But for some reason, I really don't want to meet this Koenma person. What the hell should I do?....**_Asiya thinks to herself.

"You are shittig me Botan! Are you saying that is Asiya!? The Asiya who." Botan puts her fingers up to stop him.

"Yes. But not here let Koenma deal with this." She says and motions her eyes toward the stairs as if warning that Asiya may be listening.

"Right. It makes sense though. You should of see the power she displayed last night. And not to mention she is the spitting image of Sumeria. Wow I can't believe it we happen to stumble in on the one person we have been trying to find all this time." Yusuke says more to himself than anyone else.

_**...This whole situation just gets more and more intersting. Hn. Yusuke is right she is a spittin image of Sumeria...**_ Hiei thinks to himself. A small smile forms on his face.

"Where is she?" Botan asks breaking Hiei out of his thoughts.

"In her room. I heard her get up, she should be coming down soon. She really is a spitting image of Sumeria Botan. Wait until you see her." Hiei answers. He looks over at Kurama.

_**...We need to talk fox...**_ He says to Kurama telepathically. Kurama nods his head in response.

"Botan is Koenma positive it is really her?" Kurama asks in disbelief.

"Yes. When has he ever been wrong?" Botan inquires. "I mean Yusuke and Hiei said she is a spittin image of Sumeria. What do u think Kurama?" Botan finishes.

"They are right. I just can't believe it I guess. I just don't know what else to say. This has got to be one of our luckiest breaks." Kurama says as a smile forms across his face.

"I hate to admit it but she is probably just as powerful as Sumeria maybe even more so." Hiei thinks out loud.

"Sounds like you are quite taken by her Hiei. Considering you had said she was nothing but a loud-mouthed bitch who didn't know when to keep her mouth shut when you first met her." Kurama chimes in.

"Shut up fox." Hiei snaps. "After what she did last night that's proof enough. But that doesn't change the fact that she is exactly what I said she was. A loud mouthed trouble maker who don't know when to shut up." He finishes coldly.

A haughty smirk spreads across Asiya's face. _**...Hn. Loud-mouthed trouble maker huh? He hasn't seen nothing yet..**_ Asiya thinks to herself, still debating if she should run or not.

Asiya becomes angry with herself for hesitating. _**...I'm tired of running. This is my house. Why should I leave? I should go and see this Koenma person. I mean damn it's the least I can do to thank these guys for not jetting and actually fighting even though it wasn't their fight. Besides who is this Sumeria person? It seems this Koenma person can tell me. So I'll stay and hear them out. What do I have to loose? If I don't like what they say then I can always disappear again...**_ Asiya decides. She begins to stomp down the stairs so that her guests know that she is coming down. As expected their conversation immediately stops. Her eyes fall upon the girl who was talking. She is floating on an ore in mid-air with long blue hair. She smiles at Asiya warmly.

"Hello, I am Botan. I'm really good friends with the guys. I know them real well. Thanks for letting them stay last night." She says introducing herself. _**...The guys were right. She is a spittin image of Sumeria. It's uncanny how much she looks like her..**_ Botan Thinks to herself.

Still unsure about her, Asiya forces a smile. "Sure no problem. My name is Asiya." She says plainly.

There is an awkward silence between everyone in the room. "Who is Koenma and why does he want to see me?" Asiya asks, unable to bear the silence any longer.

Yusuke and the others glance at each other uncomfortably, knowing that Asiya heard the whole conversation.

"He is the ruler of Spirit World." Kurama answers.

"Spirit world? Right..." Asiya says in disbelief. "And um when am I suppose to go see him?" Asiya finishes. The thought of running away sweeps through her mind once again but she pushes it back.

"Right now." Kuwabara answers her.

Asiya walks into the kitchen with Botan floating in behind her. She heads for the back door.

"Where are you going?" Botan asks.

"No where I'm hungry." Asiya says reaching for the fridge door. She turns around and smiles at Botan guiltily.

Botan gives her a scolding look. "Hungry?" Asiya offers as a peace offering.

Botan's stomach growls in response. Asiya giggles. "I suppose that is a yes." She says simply.

After everyone eats, Yusuke walks into the kitchen just as Asiya puts the last dish in the cabinet.

"Are you ready to go Asiya?" Yusuke asks.

"Yes." She answers.

Asiya walks out of the kitchen with Yusuke there is a portal of some sort in the middle of her living room. She watches everyone go through until only her and Yusuke are left.

"Come on." Yusuke says reaching for Asiya's hand. "It's always weird the first time. You may go flying when you get to the otherside." He finishes.

Asiya grabs his hand, still unsure about going but she goes. Yusuke and Asiya pop up on the otherside. They are in an office building. There are demons, apparitions, and things she has never seen before walking around she follows the group quietly as they lead her down a long corridor with many twists and turns. Apprehension starts to build in Asiya's stomach again. _**...I've already came this far. There is no point in turning back. I can do this... **_Asiya says to herself, calming herself down.

Asiya slams into Kurama's back and falls back on her butt. She looks up at Kurama, who is looking down at her with a smirk on his face. She can tell he wants to laugh but instead he reaches his hand out to her. Her face is bright red. She reaches for his hand and he lifts her up. She looks at the others and she can tell they all want to laugh to but they don't. She looks to the floor. _**...How embarassing...**_ She thinks to herself.

They whole group is standing before two giant wooden doors. Botan gets off of her floating oar and opens the office doors. Everyone piles in. Sitting behind a giant desk is a baby with an ogre standing behind him. Asiya stares absentmindedly at the baby and the ogre. Her mind seems to be having trouble comprehending the sight in front of her. The baby seems so familiar to her but she just can't place where she has seen him before.

"Hello Asiya. Long time no see?" The baby says.

Asiya raises her eyebrows. "What do you mean long time no see. Do I know you?" She asks.

The baby smiles at her. "I see you have made yourself foreget yet again. Look around" The baby says waving his hand around his office. "Don't you remember my office? I mean I made a few changes but it looks pretty much the same." He finishes.

Asiya does as the baby asks but nothing in his office brings any type of anything to her. She looks at the others for some type of guidance but they look just as confused as she feels. She walks to the office window wanting so bad to jump out of it and go but she knows that will not work. She looks out and sees a large group of people training on a big field. Her eyes wonder around the field to a cherry blossom tree with a cement bench underneath it. An image of her younger self comes into focus and looks up at her. She smiles nostalgically.

"Yes Koenma-Sama, as a matter of fact I do remember this place. I loved it here. I just don't remember why I ever left." She says simply.

Koenma smiles knowingly. "Oh yes that's right. That bench was your most favorite spot to pass the time. You had wanted to be one of my detectives so badly that you would sit there for hours just watching my detectives train. But you wanted to see your mother. That was why you left. Remember?" Koenma says.

The image of her mother's death flashes in her mind. Tears begin to well in her eyes as the dark memory of her family's murder begins to play. She shuts her eyes as if to stop the memory from playing over and a few tears fall down her cheek.

"I was safe here. Neither him or his minions would of found me if I would of stayed here. My family would still be alive. My mother..." Asiya's voice cracks. "My mother would still be alive." Asiya whispers as more tears pour down her face. "For years I asked myself why I was so weak. I went home because I missed her and for that weakness I paid dearly for it." Asiya finishes, with tears streaming down her face.

"I was safe here from him! If i would of never left he would of never found my family and they would all be alive. She would still be alive!" Asiya huffs and slams her fist on the wall.

Kurama reaches for her but she turns on him and slaps his hand away. "DON'T!!!!! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO FIND ME! I KNEW I SHOULD OF TURNED YOU GUYS AWAY!" She hisses, glaring at Kurama and the others. "WHY DID YOU BRING ME HERE! I SHOULD OF KILLED YOU ALL WHEN I HAD THE CHANCE! IF ONLY I WOULD OF KNOWN WHO YOU REALLY WERE!" She glares at Hiei and then looks at Koenma. "YOU BROUGHT ME BACK HERE AND BROUGHT BACK SOMETHING I FOUGHT SO HARD TO FOREGET! HOW DARE YOU! I WANTED TO FOREGET!!!!!" She screams at him.

Tears are streaming down her face and she runs for the door. Hiei gets in her way but she effortlessly pushes him out of her way and runs out. He makes to follow her.

"Don't Hiei, leave her be. She will be back." Koenma orders. Hiei obeys his bosses command and shuts the office door.

Asiya runs down the corridor of twists and turns with tears streaming down her face. She is lost and she knows it but she doesn't care she just keeps running. She passes others in the hallways with very confused looks on their faces but she doesn't stop, she keeps going. She wants to find a way out that is all she cares about. She keeps running, knocking people out of her way when she turns a corner and sees a door a little ways in front of her. She slams into it and it opens under her weight. The sunlight shines brightly outside and it blinds her but she is just relieved that she is out. She runs into the forest as fast as she can. She doesn't know where she is going and she doesn't care she just wants to get lost. She just wants to get away, away from this place. Her life was simple before she was a nobody and no one knew her but here she was somebody. The somebody she fought so hard to forget, the somebody who's family was murdered and because of that murder she had been orphaned at such a young age. The somebody that powerful demons were always after but she never understood why. This somebody was such an unlucky person and the day that her family died was the day that this girl died; but by a chance meeting of four boys and that blue-haired girl. That little girl whom she convinced herself that died that night had just been reborn.

Asiya's mournful screams echo behind her as she runs on. She stops only when her legs give out on her. She rolls a few feet and lays there on the ground sobbing.

"WHY DID THEY HAVE TO FIND ME!!! WHY DIDN'T I TURN THEM AWAY!!! I SHOULD'VE KNOWN BETTER!! WHY DID I AGREE TO COME HERE!!! IT IS MY FAULT THEY ARE DEAD!! IF I WOULD OF NEVER LEFT THEY WOULD STILL BE ALIVE!!! WHY AM I SO UNLUCKY!!! WHY DO THESE THINGS HAPPEN TO ME!!!!! WHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!" Asiya wails.

Asiya's body convulses as her tears pour down her face. She looks around her and sees that she is deep in the forest surrounded by tall trees. She gets up slowly and climbs the tree nearest her to the highest branch. She cuts into the branch as if making a bed. She lays in the branch and falls asleep.

Several hours later, Asiya wakes up suddenly and looks around, to her surprise, the sun is going down and the moon is already coming up. _**....Damn night time already? I only closed my eyes for like 10 minutes...**_ she thinks to herself. _**...but wat the hell woke me up? Cuz I was out...**_ She asks herself. The tree shakes roughly. She looks down and sees someone climbing up the tree clumsily. _**...That's what woke me up...**_ She thinks to herself. _**...I don't want to be discovered... **_She lays back down into the branch and points her index finger into the opening of where she cut to get into the branch. She whispers some words and vines come forth wrapping themselves around the branch, covering her.


	4. Ch4 Blood Ties: Asiya's Mission

Asiya wakes up suddenly and looks around, to her surprise, the sun is going down and the moon is already coming up. _**....Damn night time already? I only closed my eyes for like 10 minutes...**_ she thinks to herself. _**...but wat the hell woke me up?...**_ She asks herself. The tree shakes roughly, pulling her out of her thoughts. She peers over the branch. _**...That's who woke me up... **_She thinks to herself._** ...I don't want to be discovered...**_ She lays back down into the branch and points her index finger into the opening of where she cut to get into the branch. She whispers some words and vines come forth wrapping themselves around the branch, covering her completely.

A few moments later a female neko steps on the branch she is in. She has bright green eyes, black cat ears, and a black cat tail. She sniffs the air. _**...clever little youkai...**_she thinks to herself and jumps to the ground. Asiya waits several moments before she emerges from her hiding place and looks around to make sure there is no one there. ._**..I better go see Koenma before he sends someone to find me if he hasn't already...**_ Asiya thinks to herself. She hops down from the branch and lands on the ground with a soft thud. She turns to walk back toward the house when she jumps out of the way of some sort of sneak attack. She lands on a branch and looks down at her attacker. The same neko she seen earlier is staring up at her with a cheeky smirk on her face.

"Aww your insticts are sharp petite. He said you were strong." The neko says silkily.

"Who are you?" Asiya demands.

"I am Chikako, bounty hunter for Koenma-Sama." She answers. "Come quietly or else." Chikako says.

A haughty smirk spreads across Asiya's face as if an adventure has been presented to her that she could not resist. _**...I knew he would send someone. She is strong...**_ She thinks to herself. _**...That's to be expected from Koenma he hasn't changed one bit...**_

"I think not." Asiya says.

Chikako smiles as if she was waiting for an answer like that. She launches herself at Asiya and Asiya disappears. Chikako stops and waits for her to reappear somewhere else but Asiya does not. Several minutes pass and still Asiya doesn't reappear. "She is better than I thought." The Neko says to herself and sets off to search for her.

Asiya reappears several yards away from the bounty hunter but closer to Koenma's Palace. She begins to walk toward the palace giggling to herself. _**...I was on my way back to the palace anyway so there was no need for her to escort me there. What am I 2?... **_She thinks to herself.

Asiya sniffs the air. _**...I'm about 15 miles away from the palace I'll be there in no time...**_ Asiya's thoughts begin to whirl on her mind. She stops suddenly and the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. Two large sinister eyes stare out at her from behind a tree that is 5 feet in front of her. A chill runs down her spine and she wants nothing more than to turn away from these eyes but she cannot, they hold her where she stands. A large demon emerges behind the tree that makes her heart drop in her stomach. He is over 6 feet tall with a slim build, wild eyes, and unkepmt hair. A malicious grin spreads across his face. _**...it's him...**_ she swallows the knot of fear that is forming in her throat._** ...The demon that killed my family. He found me... **_she thinks to herself.

Asiya commands her legs to back away from him but they do not obey her commands. She is paralyzed with fear. the same fear that she had for this demon the first time she met him washes through her like a typhoon. Her logic quickly speaks to her saying that this is not the same demon as back then just get away; but her heart is telling her it is him, overpowering her senses with utter and complete fear. She is at odds with herself both her heart and her logic fighting to overpower the other but none of that matters right now. It's him, here in front of her she has to run she has to go. _**...How did he find me?...**_ She thinks to herself dreadfully. She moves her legs to back away from him but they just lock together and cause her to fall back on her butt. She scrambles to her feet and turns to run but he is already in front of her.

Her heart begins to pound fiercely in her chest as she stares into the pupiless eyes of this walking nightmare. She falls into an abyss, his piercing eyes consuming her soul every second she stares into them. She is a little girl again staring into the merciless stare of the one who made her an orphan. Her heart is pounding so hard against her rib cage it feels as if her heart is going to bust out of her chest. She can hear her mother's screams in her mind. She feels herself fall down, down, down into a pit of despair with no hope of finding a way out. Her eyes are closing and darkness is threatening to take her but she forces herself to fight against the darkness. Because if she doesn't then he will surely get his hands on her and she is not having that. He places his hand on her cheek, it is cold and statuelike. She recoils from his touch and he smiles.

"Aww u do remember me don't you my pretty?" He asks, his voice is rough and coarse.

She opens her mouth to respond but her voice has left her. She takes a step away from him and in turn he takes a step toward her. His malicious grin spreads wider across his face. She backs away from him once more. Like lightning his hand strikes out and wraps itself around her wrist like a boa constrictor, her body goes rigid.

"You will not escape me again Asiya. I lost you the first time be certain my dear that I will not lose you this time. You will die tonight." He says icily.

Tears begin to swirl like whirlpools in Asiya's eyes. "Why?" She whimpers.

"Why?" The demon answers with an eyebrow raised.

"Why did you murder my family? My mother! Why are u doing this me now? Haven't I lost enough? What have I done to you to deserve this?" She whispers as tears roll down her cheeks.

A maniacal cackle errupts in the demons throat. "I suppose I can tell you why." He purrs. "Just to see the look on ur face." He pauses for Several moments. "Because your mother hired me to kill you and all who are dear to you." He coos finally.

Asiya's eyes widen. "You lie!" She growls and pulls her wrist from him. "U vile disgusting poor excuse of a demon! MY MOTHER!! How dare you!!" She screams. "How can that be when she gave her life to protect me!!" She howls, her body shaking violently.

The demon's shoulders shake as laughter rumbles in the air around them. "Foolish little girl! That family and the mother you knew was your adopted family! You were not born to that woman! She was your aunt. Her sister was your real mother and she wished you dead the day you were born. She cursed your existence and called upon me then to kill you when you were an infant but you got away because of that miserable woman you knew as mother. Your aunt saved you from me and since that day I have traveled oceans to find you Asiya." The demon growls.

Asiya's eyes widen in shock and her strength drains from her body. She falls to the floor in defeat. "My mother? My real mother condemned me when I was born." She whispers to herself.

Tears stream down her cheek like a waterfall. The demon looks down on her in triumph and raises a katana above his head. "You've been a curse since the day you were born. A worthless excuse of a being who nobody wanted. And the one who took pity on your pathetic existence ended up dead because you were to weak to save her. To weak to save yourself. Even now you sit there shaking like a leaf ready to give up. Completely useless." He hisses at her disgusted.

Asiya looks up at him and doesn't bother to block or fight. She lets her hands fall to the side of her and welcomes death. _**...He is right. Why am I here? I've never been of any use to anyone I was always a burden...**_ Tears pour down her cheek as she looks up at the demon silently pleading for him to put her out of her misery but just before he strikes, a flash of light throws him about 10 feet. Asiya turns in the direction of where the light comes from and blackness overcomes her.

"How disappointing? From what Koenma told me I thought she would've put up some sort of fight. She was really going to give up. This girl is Sumeria's oldest daughter. Unbelievable." Chikako says and then lifts up the unconscious youkai and heads for Koenma's palace.

Asiya travels back to the night her family was killed. Her mother is dead and the demon is coming toward her with hungry eyes. She screams for her mother to come to her but she know that her mother will never hear her voice again. She looks over at her mother's lifeless body and her mother's eyes stare back at her with no life in them. Tears sream down her face but she cannot take her eyes from her mother's corpse. She stares into her dead eyes wishing she would be with her when she realizes her mother's mouth is moving. Fear overtakes her and she shuts her eyes so that she cannot see her mother's lips moving. When she opens them once again she finds herself in a hospital bed.

She looks around the room, it is a gray room with a huge window on the right side of it, the side her bed is facing. The T.V is blaring causing her attention to drift to it. She sits up slowly and reaches for her pounding head but her arm is pulled back slightly. She looks down at her hand and finds that she is handcuffed to the bed. She yells out in frustration when Chikako speaks to her from somewhere in the room.

"Aww petite you are awake now. Welcome back." She says simply.

Asiya's eyes find Chikako's voice and sees her sitting patiently to the left of her bed as if waiting for someone. Instinctively Asiya pulls at the cuffs but she cannot get free of them. Chikako chuckles softly at her attempts.

"Koenma said you would be trouble. And he was right. That is why we handcuffed you to the bed." She says and looks toward the window.

Asiya follows her eyes and sees a man with brown hair dark blue jeans, a piercing on his lip, a shirt with some type of picture on it, with a leather jacket over it. His hair is spiked up with gray tips at the end, a pointed nose and hazel eyes that have a fierce look in them. He has to be in his early twenties. A boyish grin spreads across his face at her but she looks away from him, suddenly irritated by his presence.

"You have to give it to her Chikako, she does have a little fire in her." He jests.

"Why did Koenma send you to get me? I was going to go back" Asiya asks, ignoring the comment that Chikako's partner made.

Chikako smiles warmly at her. "Well petite he didn't think that you would come back on ur own so he sent me as a guarantee of your return." She answers.

Asiya looks up at the T.V. and snorts. Both Chikako and her partner chuckle at her brazenness.

"Nothing but trouble. Koenma sure does have his hands full." Chikako remarks.

Asiya just ignores her and watches T.V. After several moments she speaks up again.

"How long until they come and get me?" She asks Chikako wanting nohting more than to be away from her.

"They should be here any minute." She looks down at her watch and walks over to the window to join her partner. They silently whisper to one another.

"How did you find me so quickly?" She asks disdainfully.

"You weren't that hard to track. You left a blood trail when you ran in the forest. It was very nice to meet u petite Koenma-Sama is here." She smiles cheekily and both her and her partner walk for the door. "And try to stay out of trouble. Should you disappear again, you will be seeing me again. Ciao." Chikako says before walking out of the door.

Asiya sits there for a moment extremely irritated. _**...baka ona...if I never see her again it will be to soon. Damn Koenma!... **_She growls to herself in her head. A few moments later, Asiya hears familiar voices outside of her door. Butterflies flit across her stomach as the door slowly opens. Two heads peak cautiously into the room.

"Don't vorry gentlemen she is handcuffed and cannot get away. A precaution I had to take due to Koenma-Sama's warning." Chikako reassures Yusuke and Kurama.

Both men let out a sigh of relief and walk through the door. Chikako comes up behind him and walks over to the hospital bed. She uncuffs Asiya and bows to the detectives and leaves. Asiya rubs her wrists and slowly gets up from the bed. She finds her clothes and walks to the bathroom and changes from her hospital gown. Once she is finished she walks back out of the bathroom.

"Okay I'm ready to go and see Koenma-Sama." She says and walks out of the hospital room. Yusuke and Kurama follow behind her quietly. In moments the three of them are in the hallway of twists and turns. Yusuke stops in front of Koenma's office and knocks softly.

"Come in." Koenma calls from his desk.

They silently file into the room, the other detectives are already there. Asiya takes a seat in front of Koenma's desk and looks at Koenma. She is met with a disappointed glance from Koenma that reminds her of her father. She looks down at the floor.

"So did you enjoy your little adventure in the forest?" He starts.

She opens her mouth to say something but thinks against it and shuts her mouth again. "Before your little tantrum the last time you were in my office there was something very important I wanted to discuss with you." He starts. "What happened to your mother was not your fault. She chose to protect you with her life so stop blaming yourself." He continues. Asiya opens her mouth to say something but Koenma raises his hand up to stop her. She complies. "Asiya I know you have been through alot and I want to help you."

"Why?" Asiya snips, cutting Koenma off.

His eyes narrow in on her but he answers. "Because before your mother died she came to me and asked me to." He answers her simply.

"Is this the same mother that condemned me to die the day I was born." She snips grudgingly.

Koenma is taken aback by her statement. "How did u find out about that?" He asks.

"Before your bounty hunters found me I ran into the demon who killed my family. He told me of my real mother and her plans for me. That woman who gave her life to save mine was my aunt. My mother hated me. I never had a mother." Asiya says disdainfully.

"Look here you ungrateful brat! Yes your real mother did not want you when you were born and yes she put out an order to kill you to the highest bidder. But let me tell you about your real mother. She is a monster a poor excuse for a demon and not worth the title of mother. Your aunt, who was YOUR MOTHER loved you like a daughter and raised you as her own. She was your mother and if you ever speak disrestpectfully toward her again Asiya, that will be the last thing that you ever do. UNDERSTAND!" Koenma scolds. Asiya looks out the window defiantly in response.

Koenma sighs heavily. "Asiya I know you are upset right now at everything that has happened to you for the past couple of days. And it's obvious that you don't want to be here, but I have a proposition for you." Koenma says.

"Proposition?" She asks.

"I need you to help us bring in Phoenix." He answers.

"Phoenix? The number one assasin in Devil's Eye Phoenix? But why me?" She asks.

"Oh so you've heard of her." Koenma says.

"Of course I have heard of her! Who hasn't heard of her. She is the most ruthless youkai in the Makai. She has become more powerful and feared than Yoko ever was! What makes you think I am any match for her. She is a walking nightmare!" Asiya shouts in disbelief.

"Because you are her half-sister." Koenma says.

Asiya's jaw drops to the ground. "Half-sister!?" She sighs in disbelief. "How?" She breathes.

"You have the same mother." Koenma answers.

"Sumeria is my biological mother?" Asiya says more to herself than anyone else _**...Sumeria! That was the Sumeria everyone kept talking about! I would of never even considered it to be the same Sumeria. She didn't even cross my mind when they kept saying her name at my house. Phoenix's mother. And I'm a spitting image of her. I don't believe it...**_ She thinks to herself. Her breathing starts to quicken.

"Is this a joke." She breathes.

She looks at Koenma waiting for him to start laughing but he just sits there staring at her fervently. The weight of the truth in his eyes sets into her stomach. It sinks into the pit of her stomach like a rock. She is stunned beyond anything that has ever shocked her in her life. She looks around the room as if waiting to wake up from a dream but she doesn't. ._**..Phoenix my half-sister and Sumeria my mother I think I'm going to be sick...**_ She thinks to herself. She sits in stunned silence for a long time. After several minutes pass she speaks.

"Yes Koenma I will help u." She says breaking the silence, her voice meek and tired. "What are my orders." She asks slowly.

Her body feels as if it is being pulled in a million directions she doesn't know what to think, how to feel, or what to expect. She wants to scream at the top of her lungs but she doesn't. Her body begins to tremble slightly and she can feel herself begin to loose it. As small headache begins to form in her head. Her heart begins to race and her trembling becomes worse just when she is about to scream and run out of the room Koenma speaks to her.

"Asiya your orders are to stay here and train with my detectives for the capture of Phoenix." Koenma starts. "My detectives will fill you in on what we know about her. I will check in with you from week to week to see how your training is going and also to determine when you can go out into the field with my detectives. We are on a time limit for the capture of Phoenix so please do your best. If you need anything you just have to let me know. Thank you so much for your help Asiya. I have a room set up for you in the Urameshi mansion with the guys. Hiei will show you to your room when you are ready to go. Are your orders clear?" Koenma finishes.

"Yes Koenma my orders are clear. Now may I please be excused. I have a headache and I think I need to lay down. All of this is a lot to take in." Asiya says solemly.

"Yes of course." Koenma says cordially. "Hiei will you please bring Asiya to her room." Koenma orders.

"Hn." Hiei answers and heads towards the door.

Asiya gets up slowly from her seat and follows behind hiei. Her head is spinning and she feels as if she is going to faint but she shakes this feeling off. _**...I just need to get to my room. I can do this. One foot in front of the other. There is no rush..**_ She thinks herself, trying to calm herself down.

"Asiya." Koenma calls out.

"Yes." She turns and answers.

"Good luck." He says.

"Thank you sir." She says. She opens her mouth to say something else but Koenma stops her.

"GO and get some rest you start training tomorrow. If I have anything else to tell you I'll send for you. Goodnight." He dismisses.

She winces at his words and turns her back on him and follows Hiei out of Koenma's office. Once in the hallway her mind begins to swarm with the stories that she heard about Phoenix and Sumeria. ._**..My mother and half-sister? I...**_ She thinks to herself, a pool of vomit begins to form at the back of her throat but she swallows it. _**...just to my room. Then I can lay down. Hang in there body..**_ She orders herself.

Asiya becomes so consumed with her thoughts that she slams into something and falls to the ground. She grabs her head and looks up at what she ran into. Hiei is smirking down at her. A slight blush creeps across her cheeks. She gets up quickly and says a quick sorry.

"Here is your room." Hiei says to her and opens the door for her.

"Thanks." She says and walks into her room.

"Hn." he says trying to hold back his laughter. "My room is right across from you if you need anything."

He grabs the door and shuts it behind her.


	5. Ch5 Blood Ties: Disturbed Sleep

Asiya says thanks to Hiei and closes her door. She changes into her sleeping clothes and lies in her bed and falls fast asleep.

Asiya is running in her dream from the Urameshi Team. She is furious with them and she just wants to get the hell away from them as fast as she can. They betrayed her each and everyone of them. She runs and runs putting a lot of distance between her and the detectives. Once she is sure that they are no longer following her, she stops running. She stands before a circle of redwood trees. The sun is shining bright. She hears a melody of voices in the shadows of the trees coming toward her. She instinctively hides. A few moments later a group of hooded beings walk into the clearing and scan the area for any human life. Once they are satisfied that there is nothing but trees and the forest animals, one of the hooded beings stretches his arm out to the sky and turns his hand as if speeding up time.

To her amazement time is speeding by and in moments it is night time. He points his finger to the ground and a fire bursts forth._**...who the hell are these people... she thinks to herself.**_ He motions for the others to sit around the fire and they do. He begins to speak and one of the hooded beings looks directly at her in the shadows. It is a woman!

She doesn't know how she knows but she does. The woman's eyes flash at her. Asiya places her hand over her mouth to stop the gasp that so desperately wants to come out. A joker grin spreads across the woman's face and she gets up from the circle and glides toward Asiya. Asiya looks around trying to find some bushes to hide in but they have all disappeared, she is exposed in the circle of trees. Her heart begins to race as confusion and fear overcome her ._**...How did I end up out here? I was in the shadows did she?**_ She thinks to herself and looks up at the woman, who is already in her face. The woman's violet orbs seem to glow under her hood and bore into her. Asia's eyes widen at the woman's eyes _**...Oh God! It's Sumeria...**_ Her heart begins to thunder even harder in her chest. _**...She is going to kill me... **_Asiya feels herself begin to panic.

The woman's smile widens across her face and she shakes her head no, as if reading Asiya's mind. Her eyes change into a deep burgundy red before her eyes. The woman reaches up and pulls her hood down to reveal who she is and Asiya gasps. _**"Phoenix!"**_ She screeches.

Asiya turns to run but Phoenix grabs her wrist. _**"Why are you seeking me?"**_ She asks.

Asiya opens her mouth to answer but bees come flying out of it. She begins to choke and her body jolts up from her sleep. Her heart is pounding and beads of sweat begin to form on her forehead._**...just a dream...**_ she thinks to herself mentally calming herself down.

She looks over at her end table to the clock that is sitting on it and jumps about 5 feet in the air to get away from the person who is standing there. She places her hands behind her to catch her from falling off the bed but feels nothing but air. Her body hits the floor with a loud thud; she is wrapped up in her blankets. She scrambles to her feet and peeks over the top of her bed, using it as a shield against whoever is standing there. She inwardly sighs with relief once she realizes who it is.

"Hiei! What the hell are you doing in here? YOU fuckin weirdo!" She growls.

"Weirdo!? WTF?! YOU baka ona! Why the hell else would I be in your room? I heard you choking and came to check on you! I thought Phoenix was in here killing you the way you screamed out her name! YOU scared me half to death! I was just about to wake you up when you jolted up!" He hisses at her and then turns on his heel to walk out. "Obviously I just wasted my time! Goodnight!" He growls.

"Wait!" Asiya says and reaches her hand out to him. _**...I hate him! Why did he have to come in to wake me up? How embarrassing! Why couldn't it be Kurama or Yusuke or anyone else but him..**_. She sighs. "I'm sorry! YOU startled me that's all ok?! You're right I shouldn't have called you a weirdo. I'm just not use to someone standing over me." She apologizes. _**...I feel like such a fool. Apologizing to this jerk! After what he did to me, he deserves it but I actually feel bad for calling him a weirdo...**_ Hiei's body goes rigid.

"I wasn't standing over you!" He growls. "I have better things to do, such as get some sleep then stand here and watch you sleep." He snaps.

"You're right, I'm sorry." She says getting up from the floor. She places her blankets back on her bed. "Please forgive me." Once she has her blankets fixed she sits in her bed. "It won't happen again. I hope." Asiya says the last part more to herself than him.

"It's fine just get some sleep. You have a big day tomorrow." He says indifferently with his back to her still.

"Please don't leave. I know this may be too much to ask, and I totally understand if you say no but can you please just lay here with me until I fall asleep. It was a really horrible nightmare and I don't want to be left alone." Asiya asks. ._**..Argh! Why am I asking him to stay! What the hell is wrong with me? He is definitely going to say no! Baka fire demon! But I can't help it I really want him to stay. As much as an ass he was to me I just really want his comfort right now... **_Her eyes sadden.

Hiei stands there for several moments as if debating if he should stay or not. Despite the fact that he wanted to tell her hell no and that she was the weirdo he felt sorry for her. He turned to her and began to walk toward her bed.

"Alright I'll stay." He sighs heavily. _**...What the hell am I doing? I'm growing soft! But I feel a little obligated to stay here with her since I was such a dick to her that one night! Argh! I'm definitely getting soft! What is it about her...?**_ He thinks to himself grudgingly. A kawaii grin spreads across her face.

"Thank you." She says pulling the blankets back so he can lie in her bed.

She scoots over so he can lie down and he does. He lies on his back with his arms behind his head. _**...I hope she hurries up and falls asleep so I don't have to stay in here to long...**_He thinks to himself. _**...Spending all this time around Yusuke, Kayko, and Kuwabara is making me soft. Good thing that fox is sleeping or I would never live this down...**_He thinks to himself grudgingly. Asiya chuckles slightly.

"What's so funny?" Hiei asks turning to her. Her face goes bright red.

"I heard you call Kurama fox before. Why do you call him that?" Her cheeks turn bright red. A wave of embarrassment hits her for reading his mind.

She always felt that way when she read others minds. As much as she loved having this ability she was a little ashamed with herself when she used it. She always believed that if there was one thing that someone should have to themselves it was their thoughts. But in Hiei's case, she couldn't help it; he was just so fascinating to her.

"YOU can read minds?" He asks her suddenly an interest in her.

"Yea ever since I was a kid. Sorry. And I don't think your soft. I think it is very sweet of you to lay with me." She says and then lays her head on his chest. His body goes rigid once again.

"Sorry. That's pushing it huh?" She mumbles and then turns away from him.

"It's okay. I don't mind." He says to her. _**...Hn. Maybe we can have another go. Since Iris has been away and Koenma has been working us like dogs I'm ready to let off a little steam...**_ Hiei thinks to himself. _**...She asked me to stay because she is frightened. Hn. I think I deserve something in return for staying. Smells like opportunity to me... **_A perverted smirk spreads across Hiei's face. She turns back around and lays her head back on his chest. Her eyes become heavy after a few minutes of listening to his breathing and in moments she is fast asleep. That was the first time Asiya dreamt of Phoenix but it would not be the last.

Aisya is on a train with Hiei and the others. They are in America searching for someone but she isn't quite sure of who it is that they are searching for. She keeps forgetting. She is looking out the window lost in thought. She can hear Yusuke and the others talking. She has no idea what they are talking about nor does she care. She is trying to remember who it is they've come to get and bring back to Japan. She is frustrated with herself at the fact that she can't remember. She doesn't want to ask again because she is afraid that everyone will laugh at her again so she sits there quietly brewing about who the hell they are suppose to bring back. She can hear the bell of the food cart come down the aisle but she doesn't bother to look up because she knows Kuwabara will order some food, he always does. So they will stop. The Urameshi Team stops talking. _**...The food cart must be here...**_ She thinks to herself. She looks over at Yusuke but he is gone! She looks for the others but they have disappeared too! She looks up at the food cart as if the food person will have answers for her and her heart jumps into her throat. It is Phoenix staring back at her with a sinister grin.

"Are you hungry hun? Word is that you are looking for me. Is that true?" She asks with sweet venom in her voice.

Asiya pushes her way past her and begins to run down the train going through the doors to get to the back. She can hear the cursed bells and Phoenix giggling behind her.

"You can run but you can't hide..." She sings. Her voice echoes throughout the whole train.

Asiya just keeps going through door after door until she finally reaches the last car. She scans around the car frantically to see if she can hide somewhere or if there is some sort of weapon she can use to defend herself. The car is full of strangers looking up at her strangely. She looks at each of them as if silently pleading for them to help her but they ignore her silent pleads and just stare at her like she is crazy. She sits down amongst the strangers as if to blend in. The jingles of those horrid bells are ringing somewhere close. A hand reaches for her lap and she jumps. She looks at the person and it is Hiei. She sighs in relief and begins to tell him about Phoenix. He silently listens to her and when she is done telling him what happen he speaks to her.

"I'll help keep you hidden from her but on one condition." He says with a mischievous smirk on his face.

"What!? I'll do anything!" She says desperately.

He leans close to her.

"I'll help you if you kiss me."

She is taken aback by his request. _**...Kiss him? What the hell is wrong with him? Phoenix is about to come through those doors and kill us both and he wants me to kiss him?**_ She is stunned by his behavior but she agrees and they begin to kiss.

His lips are so soft that she forgets all about Phoenix. The two of them are back at the party in a private room the first night they met. She melts into his embrace and he wraps his hand around her back and pulls her closer. He places his hand in her shirt and she shivers at his cold touch. She moans slightly and he pushes his tongue into her mouth. The bed is so soft underneath her and his lips feel so good. His body relaxes on top of hers and they both melt further into the bed. She wraps her legs around him and he attacks her neck. She moans lustfully as he slips his fingers at the base of her pants and pulls them down. She raises her bottom so that he can remove her pants completely. Her fingers dance across the base of his pants and she tugs at them. He slips out of them and lowers himself down on her. She can feel the warmth of his thighs and his pulsating member grazing up her thigh to the entrance of her mound. When he enters her, the weight of his body sends a wave a pain washing through her. She screams out and her eyes shoot open to Hiei lying on top of her with a devilish smirk on his face.

"Am I dreaming?" She asks herself.

Ignoring her question, and answering her at the same time, Hiei pulls himself out gently and pushes himself back in. She screams out in pain as her ribs throb underneath him. Before she can open her mouth to say anything else someone begins to bang on her bedroom door...


	6. Ch6 Blood Ties: Training

Hiei's body goes rigid and he pulls himself out of Asiya and disappears. She lays there reeling inside. _**…What the hell just happened**_?... She was dreaming. She had to be. _**...But it felt so real. What a crazy dream. There is no way that it was real. Or was it? I feel sore was that really just happening...**_The person's bangs on the other side of the door become more desperate, thus pulling her out of her thoughts.

"Who is it?!" Asiya calls out suddenly irritated at the constant banging.

"Kuwabara." The person answers on the other side just as annoyed as she felt.

"Come in." She calls back in the same irritated tone.

"I can't the door is locked." He answers simply.

"Oh." _**...I don't remember locking it...**_ she thinks to herself_. _"Well hold on a minute." Asiya snips.

A strong draft makes her shiver as soon as she exposes her legs. She looks down at herself surprised that she is so cold. _**...Why am I cold when I had my sweats on...**_ She gasps. _**....OMG they are off! Then that wasn't a dream! We were really...**_ She turns back to her bed and fishes for her sweats in her blankets and her eyes widen when she finds Hiei's sweats next to hers. _**...But how? Why? When? I was asleep! Did he?...**_she groans.

"Asiya? Are you okay?" Kuwabara asks tensely.

"Yea I'm find just give me a sec." She calls back tersely.

She pulls her sweats on and walks toward the door and opens it.

"What's up Kuwabara?" She asks.

"Come down and have some breakfast. Yusuke told me to come up and get u." He says.

"K. I'll be down there in a minute." She says back. He nods and heads downstairs.

He stops and looks over at Hiei's door as if debating to tell him to, but decides against it and descends the stairs.

Asiya closes her door and walks back over to her bed. She sits on it and lifts up Hiei's sweats. She stares at them for a moment as if expecting him to materialize underneath him. _**...We did! I can't believe it! I thought I was dreaming! I wasn't dreaming. I started it...**_ She groans. _**...I hate to admit it but I don't regret it at all. That is why I asked him to stay with me. But as soon as I laid on his chest I knocked out..**_ She chuckles to herself _...__**I guess he wanted me to because he actually stayed with me. Damn to bad we were interrupted though! I crave him even more now! Argh!! What a tease! He still feels hella good! Maybe I can get him alone after training and finish what we started. He is still a damn good kisser too!...**_A nostalgic smirk spreads across Asiya's face.

Asiya stares at Hiei's sweats in her hands with a stupid smile on her face. Someone knocks at her door pulling her attention from his sweats to her door. She gets up with the sweats still in her hand and answers the door.

"Hiei!" She squeaks and places his sweats behind her back slightly embarrassed.

"Hn." A boyish grin spreads across his face.

He steps toward her closing the small gap between them and reaches behind her back for his sweats. Her heart quickens a bit and his smirk widens at the sound of it. He kisses her lips softly and takes the pants from her. She lets his sweats slip from her hands.

"Thanks for having them ready for me beautiful. Good luck with training today." He whispers into her lips.

_**...Like taking candy from a baby. I'll be seeing her later...**_He thinks to himself victoriously.

A chagrin smile spreads across Asiya's face. "Sure you're welcome." She says peevishly and shuts the door as he walks downstairs.

_**...Argh! How stupid I must've sounded! I know I shouldn't be so easy but damn I can't help it. He is fuckin gorgeous! At least he wasn't a dick this time. Damn that arrogant fire demon! What is it about him that makes me putty in his hands?....**_ Asiya giggles to herself. _**...How could any girl deny him? Look at him! My heart is still thumping in my chest from his kiss and I long for his next touch!... **_Asiya sighs heavily._** ....He has me and I think he knows it...  
**_

Asiya goes into her bathroom and takes a quick shower. A kawaii smile spreads across her face as she replays Hiei's quick kiss this morning. _**...Oh hell girl stop it! It wasn't that much of a kiss....**_ She sighs and then dresses quickly and heads downstairs. She walks into the kitchen to Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara sitting around an oval table.

"Morning guys!" She says all bubbly.

"Morning." They all answer her in unison.

"What's for breakfast? It smells hella good." She says and looks over at the person cooking at the stove.

She is expecting to see Botan cooking but instead it is some girl with reddish-brown hair standing in front of the stove. She looks over at Yusuke.

"Who is that?" She asks.

"Oh that is Iris. Iris say hello to Asiya. She is the new girl who is going to help us take down Phoenix." He answers Asiya while at the same time introduces her to the girl.

The girl turns to Asiya. She has red eyes like Hiei, olive colored skin, and is about the same height as Asiya. She is small and petite.

"Nice to meet you Hun." She says.

Asiya nods her head and smiles back. The girl turns away from her and continues cooking.

"Where's Hiei?" Asiya asks.

Kurama opens his mouth to answer her when Iris turns on her.

"What's it to u where he is?" She barks.

Asiya looks at her taken aback.

"I was just asking. What's your problem?" She counters.

"Nothing I just don't like other females asking about my boyfriend that's all." She retorts.

Asiya's eyes widen despite herself. _**...boyfriend? She is Hiei's girlfriend! What a jerk!**_ She thinks to herself furiously but quickly recovers.

"Slow your role sweetheart I was just wondering alright. I'm not even interested. He isn't my type. Disrespectful, bad tempered, and rude! That is a recipe for a woman beater. No thanks!" Asiya says simply.

Kurama and the others chuckle softly at Asiya's comment and  
Iris snorts at her and then turns her back on her and continues cooking. Asiya is so furious that her body begins to slightly tremble. _**...Baka fire demon! I'm really starting to hate him. I was wrong he is still the jerk I remembered...**_ Asiya thinks to herself grudgingly.

"Hey Yusuke what is my training going to be like today?" Asiya asks trying to rid herself of the angry thoughts that were buzzing in her head.

Before Yusuke can answer Hiei walks into the kitchen. He meets eyes with Asiya and she gives him the dirtiest look that makes the hairs on the back of his neck crawl. _**...What's that look for?**_ He mentally asks her taken aback. She shifts her eyes toward the stove and his eyes follow hers. Despite himself his eyes widen but then he quickly recovers and stares back at her impassively.  
_**....So what about her?  
**_Hiei asks indifferently. Asiya sits there astounded at the audacity he has. Her eyes squint so low with such loathing and hatred in them that she gets up from her seat abruptly and storms out of the kitchen. Knocking Hiei up against the side of the door before she exits.

"Hey what about breakfast?!" Yusuke screams after her, surprised but her abrupt exit.

"I'm not hungry!" Asiya bellows and storms out of the front door. She slams it so hard behind her that it causes the whole house to tremble. Yusuke winces.

"What the hell is her problem?" He asks no one in particular.

Asiya walks to her favorite spot under the cherry blossom tree and slams her bottom on the cement seat. She is livid. _**...That son of a bitch! He did it to me again! I will never forgive him for this! What did I expect! How stupid of me to think he changed and was a little nicer! His girlfriend!! That two-timing disrespectful sorry excuse for a demon! I fuckin hate him! I'm going to kill him!**_ A low growl rumbles in her throat. ..._**Now I understand why that bitch was tripping! But fuck her to!! She doesn't know me! How dare she talk to me like that. I should've killed her right then and there!...**_Asiya snorts to herself, as if dismissing the thought of Iris._** ...I can't believe him! Such audacity! Such arrogance! ARGHHHHHH!!! I FUCKIN HATE HIM!...**_ Asiya's body is trembling with anger and she wants to fight. _**...Where the hell are they? Now I want to train!...**_ She snorts to herself impatiently.

Asiya stands up and heads for the house to see what the hell is taking so long. She stops in her tracks when she sees the detectives making their way to her. She turns her back on them and stares off into the training field. _**..About fuckin time! What the hell were they doing?!...**_ She looks at the ground grudgingly.

Yusuke is the first to reach her. "Are you sure you don't want to eat?" Yusuke asks.

"No I'll eat later! I just want to get this over with." She says venomously.

"Whoa what's wrong with you? U was happy as ever wishing everyone good morning and now this? Does this change of attitude have anything to do with what Iris said to you earlier?" Yusuke asks, obviously affronted by her tone of voice. "Don't pay attention to her. She has always been like that with Hiei. Even before he started cheating on her." Yusuke said the last part more to himself that to her.

"What makes you think that dumb ass bitch back there has anything to do with my attitude?" She hisses vehemently.

Yusuke opens his mouth to respond and Asiya swings at him. He ducks and in a flash he has Asiya's arm behind her back and she is on her knees.

"Oh you are pissed." He purrs. "And I'm going to take that little outburst of yours as a yes." He leans down to whisper into her ear."Between you and me I think you would be able to take her on and your anger is such a turn on . I can show you many ways you can let out that anger but maybe later. At the moment it's all business. There will be certain rules that will apply to your training. So please Asiya try to get a hold of yourself." Yusuke says.

Asiya struggles under his grasp on her but she cannot budge him. This only pisses her off even more.

"Fine. Just please let me go." Asiya huffs grudgingly.

A toothy grin spreads across Yusuke's face. "I'm glad you are so understanding." He says releasing her.

In an instant Asiya has Yusuke pinned on the floor with her straddling him, and his hands pinned to the side of him. A flirtatious smile widens across his face. He then flips her over so that he is sitting on top of her with her hands above her head. She struggles vainly under his grasp.

"Mmm. You don't know what you're doing to me right now. Was that an invitation? As much as I would love to take that invitation, let me take a rain check for later when it is a little more private." He says the last part so low that only she can hear him.

At that, Asiya looks over at the others who all have their eyebrows raised. "We really need to get down to business." Yusuke clears his throat and then gets off of her and offers her his hand to help her up.

An inaudible growl hums in her throat as she unenthusiastically grabs Yusuke's hand. He lifts her up and she dusts herself off. A perverted look spreads across his face and at this she giggles. _**...Maybe later. That sounds very tempting....**_ She tells him telepathically. His eyes widen. _**...You can hear my thoughts?...**_ He asks with his eyes. _**...Yes loud and clear. Um maybe you should go over those rules now, u know the ones u mentioned earlier...**_ She says. A blush creeps across his face and she laughs at this to. Kurama, Kuwabara, and Iris exchange puzzled glances.

"Hn." Hiei says and then wraps his arm around Iris's waist. In response, Iris snuggles up to him.

Asiya catches this little gesture out of the corner of her eye and it annoys the hell out of her. She hisses something under her breath but no one seems to catch it.

"Okay Asiya today we will work on hand to hand combat. And only hand to hand combat.." Yusuke starts.

"Why?" Asiya asks disdainfully.

"Because you don't have to much control over your powers yet and Koenma doesn't want to take any risks." Yusuke answers plainly.

"Whatever so who's first?" She asks tensely.

Before anyone can make a move Hiei removes his arm from around Iris's waist and stands in front of her.

"I want to go first.." He says. A cheeky grin spreads across his face.

Asiya's eyes flash at him dangerously. "Um no. I wouldn't go first if I were u." She warns.

An adventurous grin spreads across Hiei's face that just deepens Asiya's annoyance. He disappears and reappears behind her with his katana pulled out, she disappears and reappears behind him and kicks him in his back. He falls to the floor and is up in an instant. A mischievous smirk spreads across Asiya's face and she raises an eyebrow at him. He attacks again but Asiya sidesteps him and trips him. He growls and launches himself at Asiya and she trips him again and again and again and again.

Every blow he throws at her she dodges it effortlessly and minute by minute he is becoming more and more frustrated that he cannot touch her. He launches himself at her once more and before she can dodge it he disappears in mid launch. She looks around for some sign of him but finds nothing. Her heart beat quickens and she starts to panic but pushes it down. She shuts her eyes, listening for him but hears nothing. Time draws to a standstill and just when she lets her guard down slightly he reappears and attacks. She goes flying through the air about 5 feet before she slams into a tree. Her body slumps to the floor and she just lies there. Several minutes go by before someone speaks.

"Dammit Hiei what the hell was that? This is just training! Why are you getting so serious?" Kuwabara accuses.

"Shut up Baka. She is fine." Hiei counters.

He walks over to Asiya _**...Maybe I did overdo it a little but she was fuckin wit me. Baka onna!...**_ He thinks to himself guiltily. He reaches down to grab her shoulder when she grabs his wrist and flips him over her back and pins him down. _**...you really didn't think u got me that easily did you baka?...**_ Asiya's voice purrs in Hiei's mind. A haughty smirk spreads across his face and he flips her over and pins her down. She struggles to throw him off of her but he doesn't budge.

"Do you give up?" He asks.

"No!" She says defiantly.

He smirks at her. _**...That is my good little whore. My precious little slave. I knew u would entertain me...**_ He says to her telepathically. Her eyes widen and he goes flying off of her. She rises to her feet.

"SUITON, SUIKONDAN NO JUTSU!" Asiya screams.

Water takes form in her hand and reaches out at Hiei taking the form of a snake. It wraps itself around him and squeezes him. He falls to the floor on his knees. Yusuke begins to protest.

"Do you give up?" She asks ignoring Yusuke.

"No!" Hiei hisses.

Asiya lifts her hand up and Hiei is lifted up as well. She turns her hand so that he is turned upside down.

"How bout now?" She asks with sweet venom in her voice.

Hiei squirms trying to free himself from her prison but to no avail. Asiya flicks her wrist as if swishing away a bug and Hiei goes flying. He slams into a tree and water splashes everywhere. He falls to the ground unconscious.

Iris glares at Asiya and runs over to Hiei to see if he is alright. He is out cold. A gratified smirk dances across Asiya's face.

"I told him not to go first." Asiya says coldly.

Yusuke and the others look at her in shock. They can't believe that she directly disobeyed his order. Yusuke turns to his unconscious friend for a moment then looks at Asiya. He opens his mouth so say something but is interrupted.

"It is my turn now." Iris spats challenging Asiya.

Yusuke turns to her astounded. "What did u say?" He asks.

"You heard me. I want her next. That was uncalled for and someone needs to teach her some manners." Iris counters.

"And you think your going to teach me some manners?" Asiya challenges.

Yusuke turns to Asiya and then back to Iris. Behind Yusuke's back Asiya motions Iris to strike. "No I-" Yusuke starts but is pushed to the side when Iris attacks Asiya.

Asiya sidesteps her and trips her just like she did to Hiei. Iris' face digs into the grass a few inches before her body comes to a stop. She gets up and her face has grass and dirt pasted to it. Asiya lets out a chuckle and Iris launches herself at her.

"NINPOU FUUSAJIN!" Asiya yells out. A tornado forms directly in front of her and catches Iris in it before she makes contact with Asiya's face.

Iris begins to spin around and around and around. She screams to make the tornado stop. A diabolical smile inches across Asiya's face as she watches her tornado toss Iris around. Yusuke yells angrily at her.

"RIRI-SU!" Asiya screams.

The tornado spits Iris out and she goes flying. She slams into a tree a little ways from Hiei and drops to the ground unconscious. _**...Dumb bitch she should have stayed out of it...**_ Asiya thinks to herself.

Asiya looks over to Yusuke and motions him to the center of the field. "You next." She challenges.

Yusuke wants to cuss her out for not listening to him but instead he squares off with her. _**...I'll take my anger out during training. Then maybe we can go kick it somewhere cuz her defiance is a hell of a turn on!....**_ Yusuke thinks to himself.

Yusuke swings at her and she blocks the hit that is aiming for her chest. The power of the blow throws her back a little bit but she holds her ground. Before she can throw a counter punch he throws about six or seven more blows at her. _**...Shit he is to fast! All I have time to do in between blows is to block!...**_ She begins to pant. Another series of punches and kicks comes at her. _**...Dammit! Using those jutsus on Hiei and dumb ass over there zapped a lot of my energy. I need to get far enough away from him to catch my breath...**_She thinks to herself as she blocks another series of punches and kicks.

She does a back flip away from Yusuke and stops herself right before she slams into a tree. Her breathing is ragged. She looks up just as Yusuke's knee is about to connect with her chin. In the next few moments a series of events occurred instantaneously. She moved her chin an inch to the right and caught Yusuke's knee with her left arm. She tossed him and he lands on the ground with a loud thud. She then looses her footing and topples over.

Several moments seemed to have gone by but in reality only a few seconds had passed. She laid on the floor staring up at the sky. Her heart is pounding in her chest and she is panting heavily. She rolls onto her belly and gets up on all fours but a wave of dizziness hits her and she falls back to the ground on her back. A shadow looms over her and she back flips away from it. She lands on her feet shakily. Her knees buckle, taking her down to one knee. She hears someone run toward her.

"Doton! Dokuyaku JigyoushoNo Jutsu!" She bellows.

Vines with large thorns around them burst from the ground and wrap themselves around her opponent momentarily stunning him. He quickly recovers and begins to struggle in them to break free.

"Don't their poisonous." Asiya says simply.

"I thought I told u hand to hand combat ONLY!" Yusuke bellows.

"Release me Asiya! Training is over!" He growls.

Yusuke's eyes widen as a fist comes flying at him. It knocks him to the ground but the vines make him bounce back up. He is stunned and for a moment, his vision is blurred. He shakes his head and glowers at the one who hit him.

"What the hell are you doing you IDIOT!" Yusuke yells at Kuwabara.

"Sorry bro. She moved so quick I didn't have time to stop myself from hitting you." Kuwabara says rubbing his head while getting to his feet.

Yusuke starts to scream insults at Kuwabara but he isn't listening to him. He is going after Asiya again.

"DOTON! DOKUYAKU JIGYOUSHO NO JUTSU!" Asiya bellows and the same vines that imprisoned Yusuke rise up from the ground and now have Kuwabara imprisoned.

Silently relieved that training is over, Asiya opens her mouth to say the words to release Yusuke and Kuwabara, when she is lifted up in the air by some invisible force. She looks down at herself as if looking for an explanation and gasps at the sight of a thorny vine wrapped around her. She follows the vine with her eyes confused and sees its owner. A pair of emerald orbs are glaring back at her wrathfully. She opens her mouth as if to explain herself when the vine veers back and tosses her into the air. She flies through the air and slams into a tree. She groans as her body slumps to the ground and before she could protest, she melts into darkness.

Asiya is running from a massive wolf. It is close on her heels and no matter how much distance she tries to put between her and the wolf he is always right on her ass. She can hear his growls and feel his breath on her neck. This pushes her to run faster but it is useless. She can hear his jaws snapping behind her just missing her by inches. She screams for anyone to help her but she is alone. The wolves' growls turn into a maniacal laugh of a woman. She turns to face the woman and Phoenix sinks her vampire teeth into her.

A curdling scream rips out of Asiya's throat and she jerks up. She is panting heavily and sweating profusely. Panic consumes her as she takes in her surroundings. _**...Where the hell am I...**_She places her hand on her chest and wills her pounding heart to calm down. Her eyes begin to adjust to her surroundings. _**...I'm in my room. Thank god! It was just a dream...**_She sighs heavily. She looks over at the clock on her nightstand. _**...Only midnight...**_ She peels her sweat-filled shirt away from her skin. _**...God I hate when I sweat like this...**_ She thinks to herself and tears the shirt off of her. She tosses it into her hamper and reaches into the nightstand near her bed for another one. She pulls it over her head and lays back down on her pillow.

_**...Thank God I didn't wake anyone up this time...**_ Another heavy sigh vibrates in her throat. She stares up at the ceiling extremely tired but she knows she will not be able to go back to sleep. She pulls the blankets off of her once she gets bored of staring up at her ceiling and sits up. A wave of pain rushes through her body and she cries out. _**...Damn they really kicked my ass in training yesterday...**_ She thinks to herself as she gingerly pulls herself out of bed. Asiya's head is spinning and her body aches terribly but she makes her way to her door and walks out of it. She is wearing her boy cut pink undies under a big nightshirt. She leans up against the wall for support, silently hoping no one will get up and catch her in her underwear. She safely makes her way to the top of the stairs. Her head begins to spin so she stops for a moment until the dizziness wears off. Once it does, she chuckles to herself softly as the thought of her passing out in the hallway occurs to her. _**...That sure would be a sight for everyone to see when they get up in the morning....**_ She thinks.

"I need some Motrin and fresh air." She says to herself.

She makes it down the stairs without falling down them and heads for the kitchen. She pours herself a tall glass of milk and reaches into the pill box on top of the stove cabinet and grabs a medicine bottle. She pops it open and drops three mid-size pills into her hand and shoves them in her mouth. She reaches for the tall glass of milk and downs it in one gulp. She places the cup in the sink and walks back into the living room. She sits herself down gently on the windowsill and looks out the window. The moon is shining bright outside. The moons rays reach out to her through the window as if in comfort and she closes her eyes and takes a deep breath and baths in the moonlight. With the moon's comforting rays and the penetrating silence, calms her aching body. Several moments pass before she hears someone silently coming down the stairs. Asiya doesn't turn to see who it is she just stares out into the night.

"What are you doing up so late?" An all too familiar voice says to her.

"That's not really your concern is it. Better go back upstairs before that dumb bitch of yours comes looking for u." She answers him coldly.

"Hn. Never thought you would be the jealous type." He retorts.

Asiya turns on him. "Jealous! Jealous of that skinny little bitch up there! There is nothing to be jealous about! She is nothing compared to me! She is weak and stupid at least I'm not dumb enough to fall for a prick like u!" Asiya growls and turns back to the window.

"Oh but you have already fallen." Hiei says confidently.

She turns to yell at him once more but he is there, inches away from her and this causes her voice to die in her throat. She recoils from him slightly but holds her ground. Her eyes boring into him.

"Don't flatter yourself baka!" She hisses, her voice shaking slightly. His eyes darken and she almost gasps. She wants to turn away from him. Turn away from his intense gaze but she will not give him the satisfaction. A mischievous smirk spreads across his face at her inward battle.

"Oh really?" He whispers huskily.

He reaches up and grazes her cheek lightly with his fingers. She trembles under his touch and a lustful aching begins to form in her but to save herself from crumbling before him, she slaps his hand away.

"Don't touch me!" She hisses. _**...He will not have his way with me again...**_ a warning growl rumbles in her throat daring him to come any closer.

His grin only widens at her defiance and like lightning one of his hands strikes out and pins one of her hands and her body between the window and his body. The heat of his body penetrates her and it sends tingles of pleasure all throughout her body. Making it hard to concentrate on pushing him away. Her heartbeat quickens.

"Let me go Hiei." She breaths. She tries to push him off of her with her free hand but he doesn't budge. He attacks her neck in response.

Her protective wall shatters around her and she melts into him. Inspite of herself, a small groan vibrates in her throat. Hiei's fingers graze her inner thigh with his free hand, and she bites her lip to prevent herself from screaming out. In a futile attempt, she moves her hand from his chest and places it on the hand that is almost to her secret spot to stop it from going any further.

"Stop." She pleads.

He ignores her and without warning, slams two of his fingers inside of her. Pleasure explodes around her. And she screams out both in shock and in pleasure, but her screams are muffled by his lips on hers.


	7. Ch7 Blood Ties: Phoenix

Pleasure trembles into Hiei's lips and down through his body at the vibration of Asiya's moans. His fingers begin to move more rapidly, putting her in a temporary trance. An intense pressure begins to build inside of her and just when she is to the point where she can't take anymore he stops. Beads of sweats have formed on her forehead and her breathing is ragged. A boyish grin spreads across his face. His fingers move back to where they were but he stops just shy of their destination. Her body tightens with longing. She whimpers in protest but his grin widens to a devilish smile.

"Shall I stop?" He whispers into her lips.

Her eyes darken, snapping her out of the spell he just cast on herr. She slaps his hand away and pushes him away from her and stomps up the stairs. A few moments later a door slamming somewhere in the house, echoes through the house.

Hiei silently chuckles to himself. _**...Hn. She hasn't fallen for a 'prick just like me' she says. Actions speak louder than words my pet... **_Hiei thinks to himself. He stands there for a moment as if waiting for something _**...Good thing she didn't wake anyone up...**_ Hiei ascends the stairs to his room. He enters his room quietly and shuts his door.

Across the hall A very pissed off and unsatisfied Asiya stomps to her bed and lays down. _**...I hate him. What a fuckin jerk... **_She thinks to herself grudgingly and closes her eyes. She sighs heavily to calm herself down and after a few long breaths, she falls into a dreamless sleep.

Hiei walks over to his bed and looks down at the sleeping woman in it. _**...I think this one has worn out her use to me. Koenma should be pleased with the information I got from her about Devil's Eye....**_ He thinks to himself and lays down next to the sleeping woman. She snuggles up to him and he places his arm around her. _**...Sometimes it's just to easy for me.... **_He sighs heavily._** ...I almost feel sorry for them... **_Hiei smiles cheekily to himself and closes his eyes. A few moments later he is sound asleep.

**~SIX MONTHS LATER~**

Phoenix jumps down off of the branch that is holding her and lands silently on the grass. Her flourescent eyes scan the building of the spirit prison looking for an entry. A small smile spreads across her face as she sees an opening to the unpenetrable fortress. There is no moon out tonight and that definately gives her an exceptional advantage. Her flourescent green eyes move up to a large window that is barred up with heavy lead bars in the window, her parent's cell. She leaps from the spot she is standing and lands upon their windowsill. She holds the bars to steady her from falling back down. Phoenix peers in and finds her parents sleeping soundly in their beds. She begins to hiss and her mother's eyes shoot open. Sumeria's cold violet orbs meet her daughter's flourescent green ones. A twitch of a smile begins to form on Sumeria's beautiful face. Before Phoenix's eyes, her mother's eyes change from the violet that they are to the flourescent green that matches hers.

Phoenix makes a hand motion to her mother and in response her mother nods her head in acknowledgement. Phoenix then turns and jumps back down onto the grass, landing soundlessly upon it. Sumeria turns from the window and silently wakes up Phoenix's father.

Phoenix looks up at the window and the bars on the window begin to melt as if acid is upon them. As Phoenix stares up at the window with a haughty smirk on her face, the image of her parents begin to fade and her eyes open. She looks around her room and sighs heavily.

"Just a dream. I thought that one was for real this time." She says to herself disappointed.

She gets up from her bed and stretches. She walks over to her bedroom door and opens it up, her dreams are fresh in her mind as she descends the stairs.  
She walks into the kitchen and finds Chaz sitting at the kitchen table reading the paper.

"I see you are up. It's about time, you've been out for two days. I was beginning to worry that u went into hibernation and planned to sleep through this century." He says not looking at her.

"Are you kidding I would never do that. This century is to interesting. Even I get tired sometimes and need to rest a little extra." She replies.

"Tired of what? All you do is hunt, party, outsmart the detectives and sleep. How can you possibly be tired." He retorts.

"Well the partying and hunting can be exhausting sometimes. But as far as outsmarting the detectives well I haven't done that for awhile due to the fact that they have been quiet. It's rather nice to not have them hounding me. Although I could use a little more excitement." Phoenix counters.

"Be careful what you wish for love. Don't jinx it." Chaz counters back.

"Hn." Phoenix retorts.

"Ohh someone is cranky this morning. Are you hungry?" Chaz asks her.

"Starved. What's for dinner?" She asks.

"He is sleeping on the couch. I caught him sneaking around our house, so I knocked him out and left him for you to deal with." He answers still not looking up from his paper.

Phoenix walks out of the kitchen and into the living room. She gasps at the sight of the most beautiful human man sleeping on the couch.  
Her eyes scan down his body in admiration. He has a flawless tan, full lips and spiked black hair. His body is well toned and his arms are perfect.  
She scolds herself for not seeing this beautiful creature when she walked to the kitchen.

"How could I have missed such a gorgeous creature?" She says to herself placing her hand on his cheek.

"Chaz you are so good to me. You always know just what I like." She calls out to him.

"I know. Now please don't play with your food this time. I almost felt sorry for the last guy. I was really thinking of finishing him off for you. You are scary sometimes Phoenix." Chaz calls back from the kitchen.

"Stop being such a killjoy. You know we were just playing a game. It isn't my fault he lost." She counters.

"Yea right as if he had a chance. If it is a game you want to play, wait till after you feed, I have a game for you." Chaz retorts.

Phoenix chuckles silently to herself and then looks back down at her beautiful prey. She starts to purr excitedly. _**...He is so beautiful. I must see his eyes.**_... She thinks to herself.  
She rubs her index finger on the bridge of his nose until his eyes slowly begin to open.

"Oh my what beautiful eyes you have." She purrs at him.

His dark sapphire eyes twinkle up at Phoenix. The sight of them fully open deepen her thirst. Once his eyes focused, he recoils from her gaze.

"Wha-Who are you? Where am I?" He stutters looking around him.

Phoenix waits until his eyes are back on her.

"Phoenix!" He screams jumping off of the couch.

"What is your name boy?" She asks.

"Ka-ne...Kane" He stutters.

"Kane huh? Why were you snooping around my home Ka-ne? Who sent you here?" She asks.

"No one. I got drunk and ended up here." He answers genuinely.

Phoenix looks into his eyes suspiciously. She begins to read his thoughts and sees him and Chaz drinking at a tavern and then stumbling back here and then it goes black._**...He is telling the truth...**_Phoenix thinks to herself then looks over at the kitchen door. _**...Why would Chaz lie?...**_ She thinks to herself and then turns her attention back to Kane making a mental note to herself to ask Chaz about it later.

"Tell me Kane do you work for that brat Koenma?" She asks flashing her eyes at him dangerously.

"No." He answers quickly.

"You lie! Your thoughts betray u. Koenma may not have sent you to find me but you have found me by chance. Lucky for you. To bad you won't live to tell anyone about it." Phoenix growls and tackles him back into the couch.

She sinks her teeth into his neck and he groans pitifully in response. He desperately tries to throw her off but to no avail, instead he groans lustfully and pulls her closer to him. The pressure of his hand begins to slacken as his strength begins to drain from his body; along with his life. His heartbeat has been reduced to the point where it is only a slight pitter patter as his blood rushes into Phoenix's mouth.

Phoenix is gently pulled off of by Chaz.

"What are you doing he isn't dead yet?" Phoenix says surprised by Chaz's interruption.

"Forgive me my love but I just want a taste for myself before you drain him completely." Chaz answers.

Phoenix smiles complacently and gets up from the couch.

"If that is what you wish then go ahead. When you are finished with him, come up and entertain me." Phoenix says. She walks to the stairs and begins to ascend them.

She lets herself into Chaz's room and sits at the edge of his bed, waiting for him. A few seconds later he walks in with a little bit of blood dripping down his chin.  
Phoenix gets up from his bed and walks up to him. She wraps her arms around his neck affectionately. She licks the blood from his chin and then presses her lips against his. He welcomes her lips openly and presses his lips to hers.

He reaches down and grabs her thighs, lifting her off of the floor; and then takes her back over to the bed. He lays her down and relaxes his body on top of hers. The two of them begin to wrestle with each other's tonges when Phoenix stops abruptly and pushes him off of her. She heads for the stairs but stops dead in her tracks at the head of the stairs stunned at the sight in front of her. Kane is hunched over the couch talking into what looks like Yusuke Urameshi's communicator.

"I have been attacked, send backup, I'm in Phoenix's layer, the address here is 1600 MoonDust LN. Hurry I have lost a lot of blood." He whispers hoarsely into it.

_**...Fuck! How can he still be alive! Chaz was suppose to finish him off!...**_ She thinks to herself beginning to panic.  
She rushes down the stairs and knocks him in the back of his head, causing his body to fall off of the couch. She lifts him up and heads for the garage.

"What is going on?" She hears Chaz call to her from the top of the stairs.

"We need to get out of here. He just told Koenma where I'm at." She says quickly and walks out into the garage.

She places him in the trunk of the car just as Chaz walks into the garage behind her.

"Are you fuckin crazy! Why the hell are you taking him with us?" Chaz asks bewildered at her actions.

"I'm making things a little more interesting." Phoenix answers curtly and walks back into her house.

"Phoenix! What the hell are u doing now!?" He growls at her, following her back into the house.

She ignores him and reaches for a piece of paper and begins to scratch some words on it. Chaz paces behind her extremely agitated by her behavior.

"What the hell?! Are u writing a book! We need to get the hell out of here!" Chaz barks.

"You worry to much I'm done give me the keys." Phoenix fires back.

Chaz rolls his eyes at her and throws her the keys. The two of them get into the car and take off.  
In moments Phoenix and Chaz pull up to the entrance of the Urameshi Mansion. Phoenix stops the car and puts it in park and then goes to the trunk and pulls out the body of Kane.

"What are u going to do knock on the door and then stay for tea!?" Chaz growls. She ignores him.

He wouldn't be surprised if she did do that. Knowing her she would do something crazy like that. She has always been like that. Her unpredictability had always infuriated him. It was careless and stupid the things she had done in the past. But that unpredictability is why he loved her so much. She was fuckin brilliant! He even envied her for her fearlessness. But this was to much. Unknowingly, Phoenix would pay dearly for this night in the near future. Phoenix's pounding on the door pulls Chaz out of his thoughts. Several pounds later, lights go on somewhere on the top floor and someone comes down the stairs to the door. Phoenix hurries back to the car and skirts out just as someone opens the front door.

A woman screeches waking up everyone in the house. Yusuke and Kurama are the first down the stairs.

"What the hell is it Kayko?!" Yusuke asks.

Kayko points a shaky finger at the ground and Kurama and Yusuke's eyes widen.

"Kane!" Yusuke yells.

Kurama kneels down in front of the dead body, feeling for a pulse.

"He is dying." Kurama says looking up at Yusuke.

"Kane?" Yusuke says kneeling down shaking the young man.

He slowly opens his eyes.  
"Yusuke." He says weakly.

"Yea who did this to you?" Yusuke asks.

"Phoenix." Kane scarcely whispers and then his eyes roll into the back of his head and he dies.

"Phoenix!" Yusuke growls.

"We need to bring him to Koenma and tell him what happened." Kurama says.

"I know." Yusuke grunts and the two of them lift up the body of their dead friend and head for Koenma's palace.

Just as Kurama and Yusuke place their hands on Koenma's office door to knock, the door swings open and they find Koenma fully dressed.

"Kane is in trouble." He blurts out at the sight of Yusuke and Kurama.

"Yes we know. It was Phoenix and she just dropped him off." Yusuke answers.

Koenma looks down at his dead employee.

"Damn her." He hisses.

"She is at 1600 Moondust Ln. I've already called back Asiya and Hiei from the mission they were doin for me. They should be here at daybreak. Once they arrive bring me Phoenix." Koenma orders.

"What about him?" Yusuke asks.

"I'll take care of him just go and prepare for her arrest. You both know that she will not be taken down so easily.

Yusuke and Kurama nod their heads in acknowledgement and place Kane in thier bosses arms and leave.


	8. Ch8 Blood Ties: The Little Pink House

Damn her." He hisses.

"She is at 1600 Moondust Ln. I've already called back Asiya and Hiei from the mission they were doing for me. They should be here at daybreak. Once they arrive bring me Phoenix." Koenma orders.

"What about him?" Yusuke asks.

"I'll take care of him just go and prepare for her arrest. U both know that she will not be taken down so easily.

Yusuke and Kurama nod their head in acknowledgement and place Kane in their bosses arms and leave.

Phoenix and Chaz pull up in front of a little pink house with a picket fence. It is two stories with a garden and a walkway to the door. Chaz looks at her and smiles.

"I'm glad you like my choice. I figured we should spend the night here tonight and leave in the morning. Besides I miss them." She says returning his smile and then parks the car.

"Hey I'm not complaining I miss them to. Besides you're the boss." Chaz responds.

The two of them get out of the car and walk to the front door, the night air is crisp and cold; Phoenix shivers and lightly wraps her knuckles on the door. After several moments' of knocking, Phoenix and Chaz hear someone come down the stairs. The door opens and a woman with a pixie haircut and large red eyes peers out. She is lightly tanned and a few inches taller than Phoenix. She is wearing a black robe with red slippers.

"OH MY GOD! PHOENIX IT IS YOU! WE HAVE BEEN SO WORRIED!" She exclaims and throws her arms around Phoenix.

"Hi Tita Mina." Phoenix whispers into her hair.

Mina pulls out of the hug and kisses Phoenix on the cheek.

"Oh my baby girl. Where is Chaz?" She asks.

Chaz comes up from behind Phoenix and Mina places her hands on his cheeks.

"My boy, how I have missed you. How are you?" She asks kissing him on the cheek and then embracing him.

"Hello mother. I'm fine now that I'm home." he says into her hair and then buries his face in her shoulder.

She rubs his back affectionately. The two of them stand there for a moment and then pull apart. No sooner after they pulled apart, a shadow rushes Chaz.

"SON! WELCOME HOME" Chaz's father's voice booms out.

He Pulls Chaz into a headlock and gives him a playful knuggie. Chaz's father is a tall muscular man in his late 30's with wild salt and pepper colored hair. He is a massive man. He is known as Rai Reizo Takeo.

"Pop! I can't breath." Chaz says in a muffled voice trying to pull his way out of his father's headlock.

Rai looks over at Phoenix and lets Chaz go. "Oh sorry son." He says and then pulls Phoenix into a warm hug.

"Hello my pureshasu houseki. How is my beautiful girl?" He asks.

Phoenix lays her head on his chest and for the first time in a long time she feels completely safe.

"Hello Otooji." She says into his chest and wraps her arms around his massive waist.

He wraps his arms around her protectively and begins to play with her hair. After a few minutes of playing with her hair, he pulls her away from him and smiles warmly at her.

"So what do we owe to this honorable visit?" He asks.

"I'm in trouble Tito." Phoenix answers, getting straight to the point.

"Trouble? What kind of trouble?" He asks.

"Can we go inside I don't want to talk about it out here." She says.

"Of Course." He says and leads her, Chaz, and Mina into the living room.

Phoenix sits down on the couch and begins as soon as Rai takes a seat on the other couch.

"Well Otooji as you probably already know, I am wanted by the Spirit World for countless attempted prison breaks, attempted murder, murder, conspiracy, and whatever else they can put on me right?" Phoenix asks.

"Yes." Rai answers.

"Well for years the Urameshi Team has been hot on my track and I have been on the run and there was numerous times that they almost caught me but of course I was always 5 steps ahead of them. But still it was frustrating and very tiring. I was relieved when the Dark Tournament started because they really didn't care about anything else but winning it. And even after the tournament they still seemed preoccupied with other things so they have been off my back for awhile now and I was just starting to get use to it." She sighs heavily. "Until tonight when I woke up from my nap tonight, Chaz had found me a handsome young prey to feed on. He was delicious of course but it turns out that he works for Koenma and now they are back on my ass. So we need to stay here for tonight and we will leave tomorrow, because this is probably the first place they will look and I have already brought trouble to your doorstep. I think we should just stay the night and we will be gone tomorrow." Phoenix finishes quickly.

Rai sits back into the couch in contemplation. "Well first off I have to say. Baby girl you haven't changed a bit. You have always had a knack for getting into trouble and second yes koishii, of course you can stay here for the night. But why just a night? Stay for a few nights."

"But Otooji I-" Phoenix interrupts but Rai places his hand up.

"No buts. I understand your concern Phoenix but we haven't seen you and we want to spend some time with you. Just stay for the week and after I will take you to a place where you both can lay low for awhile." Rai answers.

Phoenix looks over at Chaz who looks at her hopefully. "Alright Otooji we will stay for the week." Phoenix says standing up and walking over to her uncle. She wraps her arms around him tenderly and gives him a hug. "Thank you Otooji Rai-Sama ." She whispers in his hair.

Rai chuckles and wraps his arm around Phoenix. "Your welcome mai pureshasu mei. (my precious niece)You know I would do anything for you." He says.

"Now come saiai you two must be exhausted. Your Tita remodeled the spare bedroom. It was as if she knew you two would be coming soon. Get some sleep and we will talk more in the morning." Rai says rubbing Phoenix's back. Phoenix looks up at her Otooji affectionately and nods her head in acknowledgement.

Phoenix and Chaz follow Mina up the stairs. She opens the door to the guest bedroom and walks in followed by Chaz and Phoenix. The room has two king size antique beds, an antique dresser and curio, and a glass dome ceiling that shows the sky outside.

The walls were painted in a soft purple with gold trimming all around the room, both of the guest beds have a bunch of pillows and blankets stacked high on them. Chaz and Phoenix look around in awe and Mina smiles.

"I knew you guys would like it. Now get some sleep I will see you guys in the morning." She says.

Mina kisses Phoenix and Chaz on the cheek and walks out of the room; shutting the door behind her quietly. Chaz and Phoenix plop down on their beds and immediately fall asleep.

Yusuke enters Phoenix's house cautiously and looks around; Kurama, Hiei, Asiya and Kuwabara follow in behind him.

"Hiei go and check upstairs, Kurama you check the kitchen and the den, Kuwabara you check the garage and the basement, and I'll look here in the living room. Asiya go and check the perimeter outside. See if there is anything that she left to let us know where she may be heading." Yusuke orders.

Kurama and Hiei nod their heads and head for the rooms. Kuwabara nods and walks into the garage.  
Yusuke starts to look under the cushions, in the garbage cans, behind the sofas, in the closets. After searching the living room thoroughly he lets out frustrated sigh and sits on the couch. Kurama comes in a few minutes later just as frustrated and sits next to him; Kuwabara comes screaming into the living room looking like a ghost.

"What's wrong?!" Yusuke and Kurama yell at the same time.

"I just saw the biggest rat in the basement." Kuwabara answers. They both do an anime fall. Yusuke gets up and smacks Kuwabara in the back of the head.

"Get a grip will ya! Did you look in the garage?" Yusuke asks.

Asiya comes strolling back inside the house just to catch Yusuke slapping Kuwabara in the back of the head. She chuckles.

"What did I miss? Nothing was outside Yusuke." She announces.

"Yea I did and I didn't find anything." Kuwabara answers rubbing the back of his head.

All four of them sit down on the couch and let out another heavy sigh.  
Yusuke notices a letter on the coffee table. He looks at it curiously and picks it up. It reads:

_Greetings Detective, so sorry I missed you again. But you know how things go; I have things to do and people to see. I do hope you appreciate the gift I left for you on your doorstep. Your friend was too exhausted to tell me how to get to his house so I dropped him off to you. As you can see he had a very exhausting night with me. I think I completely drained him. So long for now Detective. Hugs and Kisses. Phoenix._

Yusuke crumples up the letter and throws the letter to the ground angrily.

Damn her!" He says to himself.

A few minutes later Hiei comes downstairs and breaks the silence.

"Hey I found something. Look at this." He hands it to Yusuke and it is a letter to Phoenix. It reads:

_Hi, mai koishii, I still have the old address you left with me before you left and I hope this reaches you. Your Tito and I are very worried about you and Chaz. There have been a lot of rumors about you Phoenix and I think you should come and see your Tito and me. We may be the only ones to help you now. Please as soon as you get this letter, come and see us. I went to visit your parents last night and it is imperative that you come and see us. Please I know that you are in trouble my sweet and we want to help. I hope to hear from you soon Phoenix. Love you always, Tita Mina.  
_

"How is this significant? It is a letter from her God parents telling her to come home." Yusuke grunts annoyed.

"Look at the back of the letter detective." Hiei says disdainfully.

Yusuke does and sees Phoenix's hand writing and a map of the quickest and most discrete route to Mina and Rai's house. A big smile spreads across Yusuke's face.

"Well, well, well, Phoenix slipped up for once. I thought I would never see the day. But who the hell is Chaz? Someone else has been with her all of this time?" Yusuke asks more to himself than anyone else.

"Did you find anything else Hiei?" Yusuke asks looking at Hiei.

"No that was it." He answers.

"Lets go and tell Koenma what we found." Kurama says.

Yusuke nods his head and calls Koenma for a portal. A few moments later one appears and the four of them walk into it.

The Detectives appear in Koenma's office, he is on the phone. Koenma motions for them to sit down and continues his conversation. It lasts about 5 minutes and he hangs up.

"What's up?" Koenma asks.

Yusuke hands him the letter and Koenma starts to read it. "What is this?" Koenma asks.

Hiei rolls his eyes. "Look on the back of it Koenma." Hiei says irritated.

Koenma looks at the back and sees Phoenix's handwriting and a map. "Well done. Why haven't you left to arrest Phoenix?" Koenma asks.

"Because we want to know if you know about Chaz." Yusuke says.

"Oh yes that may be helpful. Okay Chaz's parents were Assassins' for Devil's Eye but were killed by their own clan because they had found out that his parents were spies for me. Phoenix's parents were ordered to kill him and his parents and they did. But when it came to killing Chaz, Sumeria didn't have the heart to do it so she told Kano to, Kano is Phoenix's father, to do it instead but he couldn't do it either. What they had done instead was adopt Chaz and swore to each other that he would never find out the truth about how his parents died. Well they brought him home and raised Phoenix and him as brother and sister. Later in life Mina Kei Mitsu, which is Kano's cousin and Rai Reizo Takeo, who at that time was her newly wed husband, they came to live with Kano and Sumeria. They had taken a real liking to Chaz and asked if they could adopt them. Of course Kano and Sumeria let them.

Now from what I understand, Chaz had loved Phoenix from the first time he seen her and would always be by her side. He is very protective of her and has killed many men because of her. And like Sumeria and Kano swore, he never found out the truth about his real parents. As far as he knew, Sumeria and Kano were his parents and they gave him to Mina and Rai. Now the night you four arrested Phoenix's parents they were immediately imprisoned. Sumeria asked that we give guardianship of Phoenix to Mina and Rai.

On the night you guys arrested Sumeria and Kano, Phoenix was watching in the shadows. A few hours after you had brought them in she was picked up for murdering some man in the park. When she was brought in Rai and Mina immediately bailed her out.

Since then as you know she has murdered countless innocent people, sometimes feeding on them and other times torturing them to death out of sheer pleasure. But also for the many times she had attempted to end your lives and break her parents out of prison.

Now if Chaz was with her then that would explain how she had killed so many people during her reign of terror. The last I heart of him, was that after she disappeared he went crazy and then he too disappeared.

Chaz is half fire demon and half kitsune. He is a very a high B class demon and extremely powerful so be careful when you retrieve her. Don't underestimate any of them. Rai is a B class Storm Demon and Mina is an A class fire demon. This will not be easy so please have a plan of attack." Koenma finishes.

"Okay Koenma thanks for the update and the warning we will keep that in mind." Yusuke says and turns to leave with the others following behind him.

"Good luck. And report to me as soon as you have her in custody." Koenma calls out as his office door shuts.

The team walks silently down the hall of twists and turns with the conversation they just had with Koenma on their mind.  
Koenma opens a portal for them and the four of them step out into the human world and head into the direction of Phoenix's guardian's house.


	9. Ch9 Blood Ties: Phoenix's Arrest

Asiya and the Urameshi Team walk out of the portal and into the neighborhood of Chaz's parents. They stop and look at the directions. The address is a few blocks from where they are at. They look at each other and then walk toward their destination.

Phoenix hears Mina scream out and her body jumps up in her bed. She is sweating profusely and trembling all over. She looks over at Chaz and he is sound asleep. She places her hand on her heart and it is racing. She takes a couple of breaths to calm herself down and then chuckles at herself.

"It was just a dream." She says relieved.

Phoenix lies back down in her bed and closes her eyes. In moments she is dreaming once more...

_**She is running from the Urameshi Team. She is in a building with endless twists and turns. She looks back and Yusuke is right behind her. She makes a sharp left and comes to a dead end. She looks around frantically looking for some sort of escape but there is none. She can hear his footsteps along with the others pounding closer to her. Her heart is pounding and she is preparing to fight when she hears a woman giggling behind her. She turns to see who it is and sees her mother's violet eyes boring into her hungrily.  
**_

_**"Mom? Why are you here?" She inquires.  
**_

_**An evil grin spreads across her mother's face and she grabs her.  
**_

_**"You will pay for your crimes Phoenix." She says to her coldly.  
**_

_**Phoenix's eyes widen as fear build in her chest. "But it was your orders that I was following. I don't understand." Phoenix says shakily.  
**_

_**She desperately tries to pull herself free from her mother's grasp but she can't. She has an iron grip on her. Her mother pulls a dagger from behind her back and buries it in Phoenix's chest. Phoenix screams out.  
**_

Phoenix is panting heavily and her body is trembling. She slowly sits up in her bed with her hand on her heart. It is beating so hard that it is making her chest ache. A few tears roll down her cheek as she mentally calms herself down. _**...Just another nightmare. It wasn't real Phoenix. Your mother would never betray you....**_ She says to herself, relieved that it was just a dream. She lays back down on her pillow exhausted.

She always had horrible nightmares ever since she was a little girl. She lost count of how many times she would wake up screaming in the middle of the night in tears and completely exhausted. They would be so intense that she would go for weeks at a time without sleep. She hated them and hated the fact that she had them. It would piss her off and she would always take it out on others.

She once saw a psychiatrist about them because she couldn't take it anymore and he had said some bullshit about her suffering from post traumatic stress syndrome because of how she was raised. That just sounded so stupid to her so she just stopped going. After awhile she just got used to them. She had them so much that the effect they had on her became dull. It had been so long since she has woken up like this. _**...What a horrible dream...**_ she thinks to herself and shuts her eyes. Her body relaxes into her bed and in seconds she is sound asleep.

10 minutes later, the Urameshi team and Asiya walk calmly to Rai's& Mina's front door and pick the lock. The five of them file in and look around quietly. Yusuke heads up the stairs followed by the others. They surround Rai & Mina's bedroom door and barge in.

An earsplitting scream echoes through the house.  
Phoenix's body becomes rigid and she jumps up out of her bed and rips open the bedroom door. She heads for her aunt and uncle's room but is tackled to the ground. Her head bounces off of the marble floor and she looks up at her attacker dazed. To her horror it is Kurama.

Her eyes widen and her head is throbbing. She pushes her body up against Kurama to throw him off but he lifts her up by her shoulders and slams her back into the floor. Stars explode around her and the back of her head splits open. She starts to feel herself slip into darkness when another earsplitting scream rips through the air. The scream from her Tita brings her back into focus. She bites down on Kurama's arm and he screams out temporarily letting her go. She takes this chance and flips him off of her and heads for Mina and Rai's room.

She rushes into the room and sees Mina and Rai cornered by Yusuke, Hiei, and Kuwabara. She rushes Kuwabara first, and takes him down. She jumps in front of her aunt and uncle to protect them from Yusuke and Hiei. They both growl at her and attack. Phoenix knocks Yusuke to the floor with a power ball attack. Hiei squares off with her and attacks with his katana drawn. She blocks it and punches him square in his face.

He stumbles back and curses in frustration but attacks again. Her eyes become a crimson red and she hisses at him. In one quick move, she pins him to the ground and sinks her teeth into his neck. Phoenix is picked up and roughly tossed into her aunt and uncle. The three of them slam into the wall and slump to the ground.

Phoenix rises slowly from the ground. She glances down t her guardians quickly to see if they are okay. To her relief they are just knocked unconscious. She digs her nails into her palm angrily, making a fist, a low growl rumbles in her throat as she glares at the one who tossed her. Her growl dies in her throat as she sees her mother's wrathful violet eyes glaring back at her. The blood drains from Phoenix's face at the sight of her mother. _**...Mom? Why is she here? And why the hell is she helping Urameshi Team? Has she betrayed me...?**_ Mixed emotions begin swirl inside of her as she stares at her mother. _**...Wait.... There is something different about her. It isn't her but what is the meaning of this?**_ She asks herself. She opens her mouth to say something but she is hit by Yusuke's spirit gun before she can speak.

The power of his gun throws her through the window taking the whole wall and part of the floor with her. She falls to the ground with a loud thud followed by her aunt and uncle who fall near her. The fall wakes them up.

After several moments, Rai and Mina are the first ones who recover from the fall. Phoenix lays on the ground stunned. Hiei and Yusuke jump down from the bedroom window and continues to send off attacks. Phoenix tries in vain to get up but she can't.

Rai yells out, "SYOUTO-MYOU KYOUMO NO JUTSU!"

Dark storm clouds immediately appear out of no where and make a thick wall around Rai, Mina, & Phoenix. Hiei and Yusuke's attack bounces off of the storm clouds. They both grunt in frustration and rush in but jump back just as lightning strikes the ground.

"HINOTE RENSA!" Mina yells.

A chainlink whip made of fire appears from behind the wall of clouds and wraps itself around Yusuke's ankle. He yells out as the fire sears into his skin and shoots his spirit gun in the direction the whip came from. Instead of hitting Mina, he hits Rai, knocking him to the ground next to Phoenix. The wall of storm clouds disperses and Hiei and Yusuke rush in.

Mina steps in front of Rai and Phoenix and begin to fight Yusuke and Hiei together. While the three of them are in fierce battle, Kurama and Chaz fly through the front window dodging each others attacks. Phoenix lies there helplessly watching the battle rage on. Rai jumps up and rushes Kurama to protect Chaz. A woman's voice booms into the air and thorn vines reach up from the ground and wrap themselves hungrily around Chaz, Mina, and Rai.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! STOP IT! LEAVE THEM ALONE!!!!" Phoenix yells out forcing her body to get up.

"PHOENIX COME WITH YOUS OR THEY WILL DIE!" Hiei bellows.

Phoenix scans the area around her house and meets eyes with the wrathful eyes of the girl who looks like her mother. Rage surges up inside of her and she launches herself at the girl.

"I'LL KILL YOU!!" Phoenix howls.

The girl's eyes widen. Before Phoenix reaches her Hiei is on top of her with his katana buried into her side. She howls in pain and tosses him off of her. He does a back flip in the air and lands on his feet. Phoenix gets up on shaky legs with her hand on her side. She is panting heavily and bleeding profusely. Hiei launches himself at her again but she doesn't pay any attention to him. She locks her eyes on the girl who looks like her mother. She moves toward her but falls to her knees. Hiei stops right next to her and reaches down to pull her to her feet. Like lightning she grabs his arm and rolls on her back, tossing him over her with her feet.

He goes flying toward the girl but she moves slightly to the left so that he won't slam into her. Just as Hiei flies past her, Phoenix appears right in front of her with her hand cocked back as if to punch her. Her eyes widen and she braces herself for the hit but it never comes. Phoenix is pinned to the ground with Kurama's hand firmly around her throat. Asiya sighs in relief. _**...She is scary. That was to close..**_ She thinks to herself.

Phoenix's eyes flash at Kurama and his eyes glaze over. His grip loosens on her. A sinister grin spreads across Phoenix's face and she flips him onto his back. She sinks her teeth into his neck. He groans slightly. A euphoric feeling takes over him and he wraps his arms around her. He pulls her closer to him and she sinks her teeth deeper into his neck.

Phoenix suddenly jumps away from an attack and lands a few feet from her attackers. She crouches down in a defensive pose and hisses at them, baring her fangs. She is about to launch herself at Hiei and Yusuke when Chaz yelps in pain. She turns her attention to him and her eyes widen as the vines tighten around him and the thorns begin to dig into his skin. She glares at the girl who looks like her mother.

"RELEASE HIM OR I WILL KILL YOU!" She growls.

Phoenix launches herself at the girl before she can respond but stops in mid-launch as the yelps of her aunt and uncle echo in the air. She looks over at them _**...Fuck! I forgot they were here. Damn them!..**_ She growls to herself.

"Take one step forward and I will rip them apart with my vines!" The girl who looks like her mother growls threateningly.

"I'll reach you before you can do that!." She counters fiercely.

A vicious smile spreads across the girls face. "They will be dead before you reach me. As soon as the thorns pierce their skin, they will all die a very painful death from the poison in the thorns. You may reach me but I guarantee before you do, they will die." She says with finality in her voice.

Phoenix's eyes widen in horror as she looks at the three of them. She glowers at the girl and the girl's vicious smile spreads into a victorious one.

"Will you surrender Phoenix? Or will you witness the painful death of those you love more than your own life?" Hiei says with amusement dancing in his eyes.

Phoenix's body trembles with rage despising the fact that she has lost. She can see herself ripping the heads off of Hiei and that haughty girl. She wants nothing more than to accomplish that but she will not do it at the cost of Chaz, Mina, and Rai.

"Fine. I will come with you. Just let them go." She growls at Hiei vehemently.

Yusuke, Hiei, and Kurama rush Phoenix and pin her to the ground.

"I won't let you take her!" Chaz screams maniacally and bursts free of the vines.

He launches himself at the detectives. Vines burst through the ground but he dodges them as quick as lightning.

Just before he reaches Phoenix, She yells out to him. "NO! Stop!"

Chaz stops abruptly. "Go and help your mother and father. I will be alright. They will not keep me long be sure of that." She commands.

Chaz looks into Phoenix's eyes troubled. She raises her eyebrows at him and gives him an abscond look; _**...Go! That is a direct order...**_ Her voice echoes in his mind. He turns away from her and walks over to Mina and Rai, obeying her command.

Yusuke handcuffs Phoenix as she watches Chaz help Rai and Mina to their feet. Phoenix watches the three of them disappear into the forest. As soon as they completely disappear from sight, she turns on Yusuke and kicks him in the shins. He yells out letting her go and she takes off running.

Hiei, Kurama, and Asiya take off after her. They gain on Phoenix but she does not slow down. She jumps through her arms so that her handcuffed hands are now in front of her instead of behind her. She speeds up putting a great distance between her and her three pursuers. Vines burst up from the ground at the same time that Kurama's rose whip lashes out at her. She jumps into the trees to evade both attacks. She leaps from branch to branch increasing the distance between her and them.

Once satisfied that she has put enough space between her and her pursuers, Phoenix stops. She places her hand on the nearest tree and leans her head into her forearm panting. Her heart is pounding in her chest so hard that all she can hear is her own blood rushing furiously in her veins. Her side is aching terribly and her whole body is trembling. She can feel exhaustion begin to take her but she shakes it off.

After several moments, her ragged breathing returns to normal, and she looks behind her. A crafty smile spreads across her face.

"HA! Idiots! They really thought they had me! Fucking amateu-"

Before she finishes her sentence, someone jumps down on her and pins her to the ground. She throws off her attacker and gets in fighter stance.

"You were saying?" Hiei says taking his Katana out.

Hiei attacks Phoenix and she dodges his attack but his katana slices into her arm.

"Not quick enough." He growls.

She glares at him. She winces in pain as the wind hits the open wound and falls to one knee. An arduous smirk spreads across his face and he attacks again. She rolls out of the way but his katana slices down on her leg this time. She screams out in agony and grabs her leg. His raised katana comes down on her again and again and again; each time finding its mark. Before long she finds herself covered in blood from the wounds his has dealt her. He is towering over her with a triumphant smirk on his face.

"Give up Phoenix you are no match for me. I am to quick for you. Stay down or I will finish you off." Hiei says icily.

She laughs in defiance at him and with her last ounce of strength, she latches herself onto his throat sinking her teeth in. He cries out and rips her from his throat. He slams her into a tree and she sees nothing but darkness.

Hiei comes over to Phoenix and glares at the unconscious criminal. He places his hand on his neck and touches the bite she gave him. He raises his katana over her heart like he is going to strike but does not. Instead, he cuts a piece of her shirt off & places the cloth on his neck to stop the bleeding. The cloth becomes saturated with his blood but it stops the bleeding. He looks at the cloth and throws it to the ground furious. He lifts up the unconscious female youkai roughly and throws her over his shoulder.

"If Koenma didn't want you alive you would be dead now bitch." He growls to himself and carries Phoenix off.

Hiei walks up to Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Asiya. At the sight of Hiei and Phoenix, Yusuke opens up his communicator and requests for a portal. A portal opens up before Yusuke's communicator closes, Hiei & the unconscious Phoenix, Kurama, Yusuke, Asiya & Kuwabara walk into the portal.

Hiei places Phoenix down on a chair in front of Koenma's desk.

"What the hell did you guys do to her Hiei? I wanted her alive barely breathing." Koenma yells.

"She put up one hell of a fight Koenma, we did what we could to restrain her. She almost escaped us twice." Hiei counters angrily.

"I figured as much. Just look at her." Koenma sighs heavily and sits back in his chair.

"Well wake her up." Koenma orders.

"Phoenix." Hiei growls at her and slaps her across the face.

She doesn't move. He slaps Phoenix again harder but still gets no response from her. Instead he sees her wounds starting to close.

He hesitates but raises his hand back and punches her on the side of her face. She springs up and head-butts him in his nose. Hiei falls back holding his face and screams out in pain.

Phoenix rushes for Koenma's office door and knocks it off of its hinges. She slams into the other side of the hall and rolls off of the door. She jumps to her feet and takes off down the hall. She almost makes it to the first turn but Kurama's rosewhip lashes out and wraps itself around her waist. Kurama yanks her back and she slams into his chest and falls to the floor. He lifts her up by the nape of her neck and takes her back into Koenma's office. He roughly pushes her down into her seat. She growls at him in response but he just narrows his eyes into her.

"Phoenix sit." He says disdainfully.

Phoenix's eyes flash at him and Kurama's eyes glaze over. A malevolent grin spreads across her face.

"My you are cuter in person Kurama." She says to him with sweet venom in her voice.

His rose whip loosens just enough for her to jump up and sink her teeth into his neck. A small groan escapes his lips but he does not stop her.  
A heavy hand comes from behind him and smashes into her cheek knocking her off of Kurama's neck. Her cheek splits open.

Phoenix growls at the person who struck her, it is Hiei. She smirks artfully at the condition Hiei is in; his face is covered in blood.

She lunges at him and goes for his neck a third time; Yusuke tackles her to the ground.

She squirms underneath him trying desperately to free herself from him and to his surprise she is succeeding.

"Kurama SNAP OUT OF IT!" Yusuke yells but he gets no response from Kurama.

Hiei walks over to Kurama and smacks him, breaking him out of his trance.

Kurama shakes his head. "What happened?" He asks confused.

"KURAMA YOUR ROSE WHIP!" Yusuke yells just as Phoenix throws him off.

Phoenix lunges for the exit but Kurama's rose whip lashes out again and wraps itself around Phoenix. He yanks her back toward her seat and she slams into the chair hard.

Phoenix begins to struggle and Kurama's whip tightens around her causing her to cry out. She spats at Kurama and begins to struggle again but the thorns dig so deep into her side that she stops.

"Hello Phoenix." A voice calls out to her causing her head to snap in the direction the voice came from.

"Koenma." Phoenix hisses.

"I want you to know Koenma I will not be staying for long. You can't hold me here brat!" She bellows.

Koenma tenses up in response. Hiei comes from the side and backhands Phoenix across the other side of her face, breaking the skin on her other cheek.

"Show some respect to the Prince of Reikai criminal." He growls.

Phoenix kicks him in the shins in defiance and he screams out. In an instant he has his katana to her throat.

_**...Do it oni. You traitor. You sell out! I dare you...**_ She growls in his mind, leaning into his blade.

His eyes widen despite himself and he pushes the blade into her throat. A haughty smile forms across her face.

"Hiei let her go." Koenma orders.

_**...That's right you house-broken pup obey your master's command. Back off...**_ Phoenix growls in Hiei's mind. Hiei's eyes grow beady from glaring at Phoenix so hard. He pushes the blade further into her throat.

"Hiei unless you want to share a cell with her stand down." Koenma commands.

Hiei snorts and then lets Phoenix go. _**...Good boy...**_ Phoenix hisses in his mind. Hiei glares daggers at her in response.

"Thank you. Here clean yourself up." Koenma says throwing a rag at Hiei.

He catches it and presses the rag to his face.

"Kurama make sure that whip is tight around her." Koenma says simply turning his chair to the file cabinet behind him.  
He opens the cabinet doors and pulls out a metal collar.

Phoenix watches Koenma intently as he walks over to her and starts to place the collar over her neck. She moves away from him and tries to bite his hand but the rose whip tightens around her. Her blood begins to seep out of her sides. She yelps in pain and stays absolutely still.

Koenma places the collar around her neck and locks it. He moves his hand away and despite the pain Phoenix is feeling from Kurama's rose whip and the blood she has lost because of it, she attempts to bite Koenma's hand again but misses it.

"Kurama let her go." Koenma orders.

"What! But why? She will just attack again!"Kurama responds.

"No she won't I assure you." Koenma says confidently.

Phoenix has her eyes locked on Koenma as Kurama's rose whip loosens around her. A smirk spreads across her face showing Koenma how stupid she thinks he is for ordering Kurama to release her. As soon as she is released, she lunges at Koenma but is stopped in mid-air by 10,000 volts of electricity running through her body.

She falls to the floor in excruciating pain. She sits up and tries to rip the collar off of her but another 10,000 volts course through her. She falls on her back twitching madly and screaming at the top of her lungs. Her body relaxes as the electricity running through her dies down and she rolls onto her knees panting heavily.

"Take this fucking thing off of me or I will kill you Koenma." She howls at him.

The detectives look at her wide-eyed and at Koenma impressed. He winks at them and artful smiles spread across their face.

"I will not take that collar off of you Phoenix. If you try to attack again or take it off, 10,000 volts will run through your body every time. I don't care how powerful you are Phoenix you and I both know that your body will not be able to withstand that much punishment for to long. YOU will hear what I have to say." Koenma says to her coldly.

Phoenix glares at the ground hating the fact that Koenma is right and she really has no choice but to listen. _**...Damn him! Fucking brat! I can't take to much more of the electric shock anymore. I'm exhausted...**_ She thinks to herself grudgingly.

Every muscle in her body is weak and pulsating in agony. She looks up at Koenma with deep hatred burning in her eyes.

"Fine I will hear what you have to say but regardless of you having this collar on me or not, I will not stay here for long." Phoenix hisses defiantly.

"Whatever you say Phoenix. But you and I both know you are not going anywhere. Now if you don't mind can you please return to your seat." Koenma orders.

Phoenix attempts to get up but her legs are like jelly and she cannot move. She chuckles slightly.

"What is so funny?" Koenma asks.

"I would love to get up and return to my seat your highness but it seems that my legs refuse to work at the moment. If you don't mind I will just lie here." Phoenix says and lays her head down on the floor.

"Kurama lift her up and sit her down please." Koenma orders.

Kurama silently walks over to Phoenix and lifts her up and sits her back in her seat. She attempts to look over at Koenma but she cannot hold her head up and she finds herself nodding in and out of consciousness.

"Phoenix you are under arrest for countless murders of youkai and human, numerous murder attempts on the Urameshi Team, and for attempting to break your parents out of the spirit prison. You will be placed in a holding cell tonight and tomorrow your sentence will be carried out. Do you understand?" Koenma asks.

Phoenix looks at him, scarcely keeping her eyes open and her head bobs up and down. Her head falls back on the seat and she slips into cool darkness.

"I'll take that as a yes. Good work team we will meet tomorrow morning. Kurama,take her to the holding cell." Koenma orders.


	10. Ch10 Blood Ties: Phoenix FINAL

"I'll take that as a yes. Good work team we will meet tomorrow morning. Kurama take her to the holding cell." Koenma orders.

He nods his head acknowledging Koenma's orders and walks over to Phoenix and lifts her up. He makes his way to the holding cell with the others following behind him.

_**Phoenix is seven years old and she is sitting in her room thinking of a way to escape her captors. A woman comes into her room.**_

_**  
"Takeshi-Sama will see you now Phoenix." She says.  
**_

_**"That's nice what are you telling me for. I'm not going to him." Phoenix responds coldly.  
**_

_**The woman pulls her by her hair and drags her down the stairs.  
**_

_**"You will serve your master." She growls.  
**_

_**Phoenix struggles beneath her grasp but it only tightens. Phoenix's little body bounces off of the stairs as she is being dragged down. The woman throws her in a man's lap.  
**_

_**"She is still disobedient my Lord teach her a lesson." The woman whines.  
**_

_**The man name Takeshi-Sama looks down at Phoenix with his piercing eyes. He slowly raises his hand and she flinches; but instead of hitting her, he runs his fingers through her long black hair.  
**_

_**"If you do what I ask of you Phoenix I promise to show you all of my secrets and teach you my power." He says silkily.  
**_

_**Phoenix glares at him coldly. "I don't care for your secrets or your powers for the price I have to pay for them." She says in defiance.  
**_

_**His eyes widen as if she slapped him in his face but he does nothing but smile coyly at her.  
**_

_**"That is not a request Phoenix it is a direct order." Takeshi retorts.  
**_

_**He picks her up and carries her out of the house and to his secret chambers. He throws her to the ground and walks out of the room. Phoenix takes this chance and heads for the exit. She turns and looks to see if he has returned and then places her little hand on the door and begins to open it. A hand grabs her arm and she jerks awake.**_

Her eyes open slowly to a blazing light; she shields her eyes trying to focus on the light. An outline of a large window comes into focus. She sits up but screams as a spasm of pain runs through her. She grabs her waist and looks down to see it bandaged up. She slowly sits up on the bed and this causes her head to throb in pain.

"Fuck! Must have been one of those nights again." She says to herself and looks around the room she is in.

"Where the hell am I?" She asks herself.

She slowly gets out of bed and heads for what she thinks is the bathroom.

"Chaz?" She calls out but does not get an answer. She lets out a sigh.

"We must have got separated last night."

She walks into the bathroom and begins to wash her hands and face. Once done she looks in the mirror and jump back at the sight of herself.

"Holy shit who kicked my ass?" She gasps.

Her left eye is swollen with a deep purple color around it, her lip is split, and a huge laceration is on her forehead. She turns her face back and forth to inspect the split knots on both of her cheeks.

She becomes angry as she touches her face tenderly. Her hands wonder to the metal collar she has on and in an instant everything comes into perspective. Her rage slowly begins to build as she remembers the battle she had with the Urameshi Team and the girl with the same eyes as her mother. She growls at the sight of herself and slams her fist into the mirror breaking it.

"Those bastards! I'll kill them when they come to get me!" She growls to herself.

She stomps back to her bed and sits on it patiently waiting for someone to come and get her. A few moments later, the lock to her door clicks and she sits patiently until the person who is entering comes in. It is Kurama. Before he has time to close the door behind him, she launches herself at him, latching her hands around his neck.

"You bastard! How dare you! I will kill you for your abuse." She hisses.

Her eyes have become a deep burgundy and her fangs begin to grow. She opens her mouth wide to bite his neck when electrical volts run through her body. Her body jerks madly and drops to the floor, convulsing from the electrical current running through her.

"Koenma will see you now." Kurama says tonelessly.

Kurama reaches down and lifts Phoenix up but she is out cold. Kurama snorts "What a fool." He says to himself. Her lifts her up and throws her over his shoulder. A few moments later he walks into Koenma's office; the rest of the team is already in there. He places Phoenix down on the seat in front of Koenma's desk.

"She attacked me when I went to get her and the collar went off." Kurama answers the question before it is asked.

Koenma sighs heavily. "I hate to admit it but the kid has a lot of heart." He says. "Asiya will you please wake her up?" Koenma says.

"Yes sir." Asiya answers.

Asiya reaches out to Phoenix, and shakes her gently. Phoenix's eyes open up slowly. She jumps up instinctively causing Asiya to jump back.

"Have a seat Phoenix." Koenma says.

Phoenix sits down in front of his desk and looks directly at him. He meets her gaze and begins.

"I'm not quite sure if you remember what I told you last night so I will repeat myself. You are being charged with the countless brutal murders of innocent youkai and humans, the numerous murder attempts on my detectives and the breakout attempts of your parents. Your sentence is that you keep that collar on for all eternity as punishment for your crimes. That collar will go off the minute you try to attack myself or any of my detectives, escape, and if you try to get into any contact with your clans-men." He starts.  
"Also instead of placing you in spirit prison to rot, you will help us infiltrate the lair of the Devil's Eye and assassinate your master. If you refuse to carry out your sentence then you will be put to death." He finishes.

"Go ahead and put me to death brat because I would rather die than betray my kin." Phoenix refuses hatefully.

Koenma smiles as if he knew she was going to say that.

"I knew you were going to say that. So this is what I'll do to persuade you if you do not carry out your sentence then I will put your parents to death in front of you." He counters fiercely.

Phoenix's eyes widen in anger and her body begins to tremble with rage. She wants nothing more than to attack Koenma; but she does not remembering what will happen if she does.

"Fine but if I agree to carry out my sentence, then you need to do something for me." She fires back.

"You are in no position to negotiate Phoenix." Koenma snaps sharply.

An evil grin spreads across her face.

"On the contrary Koenma I am in the perfect position to negotiate. I am the only one who knows their weaknesses. But here are my terms you take this damn collar off of me and when I am done helping you, my parents and I are free to go and live our lives in peace." She finishes.

"You are a fool Phoenix; do you really think that your parents would ever forgive you for working for me? They are heartless killers and your master's top henchmen. Both of your parents worked very hard to please him and because you are their daughter and you showed them such dishonor by selling out to me they will surely kill you to prove their worthiness to their master." He responds in a patronizing voice.

"Liar! They would never turn against me. I am their daughter." Phoenix retorts childishly.

"Stop lying to yourself Phoenix you know as well as I do that as soon as they find out you are working for me, regardless if it was to save their lives, you will be their next mark." Koenma says simply.

Phoenix looks away from Koenma and sits in silence for a moment silently brooding, knowing that what he says is true. A low rumble vibrates in her chest, showing her frustration and anger at the fact that she really has no choice.

"Fine. I don't have much of a choice do I." She says glowering at him.

"I will help your detectives but only if you allow me to see my parents one last time, take this collar off of me, and when I am done let me go. Only when you meet those conditions, will I do what you ask." She says.

"I will allow you to see your parents Phoenix and I will let you go on your way when this is over but that collar is staying on you." He responds.

"You will not take this collar off of me?" She challenges.

"No." He answers.

Phoenix snorts at him and then looks out of the window. She is quiet for moment when a thought occurs to her and a mischievous smirk spreads across her face. She gets up from her seat abruptly causing the Prince of Reikai and the Detectives to jump slightly.

"Forgive me Koenma-Sama but since I've had this collar on me, I suddenly suffer from a case of amnesia and I don't remember anything about the Devil's Eye or Takeshi-Sama." She walks around her seat. "I'm not much help to you anymore brat so just put me to death." She says simply, bowing before the prince and then sits down.

Koenma slams his fist on his desk in anger in response to her action.

"Dammit Phoenix you will help us with that collar on." he yells.

She looks at him with a blank expression on her face.

"Phoenix? Who is Phoenix? Where am I? How did I get here? Who are you?" she asks innocently.

Koenma's face burns red with fury. Phoenix smiles sweetly at him.

"Oiy 'andsome you're lookin a 'lil bit down. Was it something I said?" She says in a patronizing English accent.

"YOU WILL NOT COME IN HERE AND GET YOUR WAY! I AM THE ONE IN CHARGE NOT YOU!" He screams getting up from his seat.

Phoenix smirks at him arduously.

"Face it Koenma you need me to get what you want and without me you have nothing. You know as well as I do that you will never get as close to the Devil's Eye and my master as I can get you. You have no choice but to give me what I want. Me, I have nothing to loose I already lost everything dear to me so nothing matters. So if you want me to help your detectives you will take this damn collar off of my neck!" She says coldly.

"Fine I will grant you your requests but on one condition." He says.

"And what is that?" Phoenix asks bored.

"From now on your soul belongs to me and if you betray me or my detectives I am free to do whatever I wish with it agreed?" He says putting his hand out.

Phoenix takes his hand in hers. "Agreed." She says shaking it.

Koenma removes a key from his desk and walks over to her. He places the key into the collar and unlocks it. He removes the collar from Phoenix's neck and she shakes her head relieved to have that thing off of her and begins to rub her neck.

Koenma looks over at his detectives. "Can you excuse us for a moment I need to have a couple of words alone with Phoenix." Koenma says.

They nod their heads in acknowledgement and walk out of Koenma's office.

"Phoenix I understand you are half vampire is that correct?" He asks.

"Yea so what of it?" She answers with a question.

"How many days can you go without feeding on blood?" He asks.

"Three days why?" She asks.

"Because from now on you will be on house arrest at the Urameshi Mansion. The detectives will be with you at all times if you need to leave the premises to feed, you may do so at night." Koenma says.

"Can I go alone?" Phoenix asks.

"NO. Just because I took that collar off doesn't mean I trust you." Koenma answers.

Phoenix bites her thumb. "Koenma-Sama. Please let me feed alone. I don't know if I will be able to control myself from attacking anyone of the detectives. When I feed I'm not exactly myself and I don't really have control." She implores.

Koenma narrows his eyes into her. "Well then you will just have to learn to restrain yourself because you will not be allowed to go off and feed alone." Koenma states with finality.

Phoenix opens her mouth to protest but Koenma places his hand up to stop her.

"You may go now. When you go out there tell the detectives that this meeting is adjourned and to show you to the room you will be staying in from now on." He says shooing her out of his office.

Phoenix walks out of Koenma's office and sees the detectives standing there waiting. They all look up at her

"Koenma said that the meeting is adjourned and that you have to show me to my room." Phoenix says plainly.

Yusuke snorts at her and walks back into Koenma's office, followed my Kuwabara, Kurama, and Asiya.

"This way." Hiei says coldly.

Phoenix follows him and starts to read his thoughts  
.

_.__**..I can't believe Koenma took that collar off of her. But I'll be watching her I would be more than happy to put her out of her misery. Just give me a reason.... **_He thinks to himself grudgingly.

"That was harsh." Phoenix says out loud.

Hiei looks at her stunned to hear her voice.

"What?" he asks turning on her.

"Nothing." She answers tonelessly.

He looks in front of him. "You are a mind reader aren't you?" He asks not looking at her.

"Yea so. What's it to you?" She says.

"Nothing. That is good to know." He says and the two of them walk on in silence until they reach her room. Hiei lets her in and then turns and walks back out of the door. Before he walks out he turns to her and says, "I want you to know that I will be watching you and if you step out of line once I won't hesitate to kill you."

Phoenix smiles at him.

"Ohhhh you look so sexy when you are being threatening. Maybe we can play some time." She teases.

He walks out of the room and slams the door behind him very agitated. Phoenix lets out a small laugh in response.

"I'm going to have fun with him. He is so serious" She says to herself.

Phoenix begins to explore her new room. She has a walk in closet that is empty, two dressers and a four-poster bed.

"Damn I forgot to ask Koenma about getting my clothes." She says to herself and lies down on her bed.

She looks out of the window, it is midday, and she lays on her bed and stairs out her window longingly. Her eyes start to fill up with tears as the realization sinks in that she will probably never be free again. _**…Even if I help them succeed in taking down the Devil's Eye, which I will Koenma will probably never let me go…**_ Tears begins to well in her eyes and she allows her tears to silently fall down her cheek; after several moments of crying Phoenix closes her eyes and welcomes the comfortable darkness.

6 hours later.

Phoenix opens her eyes to someone knocking on her door. She rolls out of bed and opens the door to see the girl with her mother's eyes standing on the other side. Her eyes darken at the sight of her and she grips the door to hold herself back from grabbing the bitch by her throat.

"Wow you heal fast." The girl says tonelessly.

"What is your name?" She spits at her.

"Your bruises they are completely gone. Just look." She says ignoring her question.

"Unless you tell me what your name is and what the hell you want go away." Phoenix hisses and makes to close the door but the girl places her hand up to stop her.

"My name is Asiya." She sighs heavily. "And I was sent up here to see if you are hungry." She answers simply.

Phoenix looks at Asiya's neck, wishing she could sink her teeth into it but shakes this thought off.

"Yea." She says bitterly.

"Well food is ready so come and eat." Asiya says and walks out of her room but stops when she realizes that Phoenix is not following her.

"What is wrong? I thought you said you were hungry." She asks turning to her.

"I'll eat later." Phoenix answers solemnly.

"No you will eat now." Asiya retorts coldly.

"Excuse me?" Phoenix counters just as cold.

"Either eat now or don't eat at all." Asiya answers back sternly.

"Well if that is the case then I won't eat at all." She fires back. Phoenix tries to shut the door on her once more but Asiya blocks it with her foot.

"Look Koenma wants us to take you back to your Guardian's house to get all of your stuff. If you don't come down and eat now, you may not get a chance to eat later." Asiya says in a softer tone.

"I see. Well first off we don't need to go to my Aunt and Uncle's house, we can go back to my house to get my things. Most of it is there anyway." Phoenix replies.

"Oh. Well are you coming to eat or what?" Asiya asks.

Phoenix doesn't answer her and walks out of her room and descends down the stairs. Asiya follows behind her and points to the kitchen. She walks into the kitchen unnoticed and sees everyone at the table eating. Botan is standing by the plates serving herself a plate. Phoenix walks over to Botan to grab a plate but Botan doesn't notice her either. She reaches for a plate and just as she grabs it, Botan looks over at her and jumps at the sight of her dropping her plate on the floor.

Phoenix chuckles at this. "I would of never imagined death to be so jumpy." She says sarcastically.

Phoenix serves herself a plate of food and goes into the living room.

She sits on the windowsill and starts to eat. Her thoughts become lost in the forest and she begins to long for her freedom. Depression starts to overtake her and by the time everyone is done eating her eyes are now gray.

Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Asiya and Botan come out of the kitchen.

"Are you ready to go and get your things?" Kurama asks.

"Yes." Phoenix answers solemnly.


End file.
